


Zostań Moją Własnością

by MobyDick



Series: sub!Danny by Finn [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Steve, M/M, Translation English-Polish, ale happy ending musi być, emocjonalny angst, i - to NIE jest happy!McDanno, naprawdę mnóstwo angstu, ponieważ - totalne nieporozumienie, sub!Danny, trochę improwizacja tłumaczeniowa, typowy bdsm stuff, związek bdsm w stylu McGarretta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: Steve i Danny są parą, ale mimo iż Steve jest bardzo szczęśliwy ze swoim blondwłosym detektywem, to nie czuje się zaspokojony seksualnym aspektem ich związku. Jednak rozmowa z Dannym o jego prawdziwych pragnieniach może skończyć się dla niego rozstaniem z tym facetem, którego kocha najbardziej na świecie. A nawet jeśli nie - jakie są szanse, że Danny będzie podzielał upodobania Steve'a?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Want To Own You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541896) by [Finn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn). 



> *wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech*
> 
> Mam ogromną tremę, dzieląc się z Wami tym fikiem, bo - jak widać już po samych tagach – historia należy do kategorii szalenie kontrowersyjnych. A jednak ja ją uwielbiam za jej nieszablonowość i (pewnie pójdę za to do piekła) całym swoim perwersyjnym serduszkiem kocham takiego sub!Danny'ego 
> 
> Przy tej historii szczególnie mi zależy, żebyście dali znać w komentach, co myślicie o postępowaniu chłopaków, więc - proszę, proszę, proszęęę... piszcie cokolwiek!!! 
> 
> Poza tym, Autorka w swojej notce z góry ostrzega, że ten fik oryginalnie nie miał mieć szczęśliwego zakończenia, ale dzięki grafikom zrobionym przez **ctbn60** zmieniła zdanie ^_^  
>  Gorąco Was zachęcam do obejrzenia tych grafik [**tutaj**](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/337577.html#cutid1) ♥♥♥
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

Steve i Danny są razem od trzech idealnych miesięcy, kiedy ich związek w pewnym sensie zaczyna się sypać. No, niezupełnie. Chodzi po prostu o drobne zmiany w zachowaniu Steve'a, które sprawiają, że Danny wzdryga się nerwowo i zastyga w bezruchu. Steve jest tego świadom. Momentami oczy Danny'ego nabierają płochliwego wyrazu i Steve cholernie się za to nienawidzi, że przez niego Danny w siebie wątpi.

To ostatnia rzecz, na jaką ten mężczyzna zasługuje po tamtej klęsce z jego byłą żoną.

Wymagało to sporego wysiłku, zanim Steve zdołał przekonać Danny'ego, że w pracy nic się między nimi nie zmieni, że Steve go nie zdradzi oraz że nigdy, jeśli tylko będzie to możliwe, nie zostawi swojego jasnowłosego partnera.

Ponieważ Danny nie był najbardziej pewnym siebie facetem, kiedy zaczynali swoją znajomość, pomimo tego co mówił i o czym mogło świadczyć jego zachowanie.

Jednak dla Steve'a odważył się podjąć ryzyko.

Tyle że teraz Steve zawodzi jego zaufanie. Doprowadził do tego, że Danny po raz kolejny zwątpił w siebie. I to wszystko dzieje się z winy Steve'a, ponieważ powinien był to przewidzieć. Steve wie, co lubi, czego do pewnego stopnia wręcz potrzebuje, a wbrew temu, w co niektórzy chcą wierzyć, miłość nie wystarczy do budowania trwałego związku, chyba że ktoś jest aseksualny. Seks również jest istotny. A Steve był idiotą, myśląc, że może sobie poradzić bez zaspokajania swoich pragnień.

I teraz Danny ponosi konsekwencje jego lekkomyślności.

****************************

Siedząc w jakimś obskurnym barze i wlewając w siebie kolejną porcję alkoholu, Steve rozmyśla o tym, że życie nigdy nie jest takie proste, jak pozwalają ci w to wierzyć, kiedy jesteś młody.

Fragment piosenki Queen przemyka przez jego już teraz działającą wolniej niż zwykle głowę - _I feel like no one ever told the truth to me, about growing up and what a struggle it would be_ * - i Steve parska ponurym śmiechem.

\- Chętnie za to wypiję - mamrocze pod nosem i natychmiast opróżnia swój kieliszek. To jego... cóż, kto by to, kurwa, liczył.

Skinąwszy na barmana, żeby nalał jeszcze jedną kolejkę, przeciera oczy obiema dłońmi i nie może nie myśleć o tym, że życie jest cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

Biorąc pod uwagę całe to pierdolone gówno, z którym ludzie muszą się borykać, bóg mógłby chociaż obdarzyć ich użyteczną zdolnością telepatii. Przynajmniej wtedy Steve byłby w stanie czytać Danny'emu w myślach. I dzięki temu by wiedział. I nie byłby tak cholernie przerażony perspektywą utraty jedynej naprawdę dobrej rzeczy, jaka obecnie przytrafiła mu się w życiu.

Dowcip polega na tym, że kiedy jesteś nastolatkiem, to próbowanie znalezienia tej wyjątkowej osoby jest trudne, ale przynajmniej w głównej mierze nieskomplikowane. Jasne, zamartwiasz się co powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Zamartwiasz się czy twoje uczucia są odwzajemnione albo czy usłyszysz taktowne - lub niezbyt taktowne - "Nie, dzięki".

I w większości przypadków dokładnie na tym to polega. Jeżeli wszystko się ułoży, jesteś gotów wyruszyć ku swojemu _i żyli długo i szczęśliwie_   (czy też _i żyli szczęśliwie w najbliższej przyszłości_  ) i nie zawracasz sobie głowy co się stanie, dopóki będzie to trwać. A poza tym jesteś prawdopodobnie za młody, żeby wiedzieć, czego tak naprawdę chcesz.

Jako nieporadny piętnastolatek, który zbyt szybko urósł i nie miał pojęcia co zrobić ze swoimi długimi kończynami, Steve szalałby z zachwytu mając to, co ma teraz.

Ponieważ on i Danny... są dla siebie idealni. Steve kocha swojego partnera i wie bez cienia wątpliwości, że Danny odwzajemnia jego miłość.

Zaliczyli ten niezręczny etap poznawania się nawzajem będąc przyjaciółmi, tak więc przejście do bycia kochankami i partnerami w każdym sensie tego słowa odbyło się z łatwością i było tak bardzo w ich stylu. Nie brakowało sarkastycznych docinków i łagodnych sprzeczek, drażnienia się ze sobą i flirtowania, i całowania, i dotykania...

Jednak teraz Steve'owi to nie wystarcza, ponieważ ten dorosły Steve wie czego chce, czego potrzebuje. Nie jest to coś, co potrafi w pełni kontrolować, i Steve w pewnym sensie nienawidzi się za to, ponieważ Danny jest jego całym światem i to powinno wystarczyć.

Ale nie wystarcza.

I bez względu na to, jak zaciekle Steve z tym walczy - powoli zaczyna przegrywać. Próbował odrzucać swoje potrzeby ze względu na Danny'ego, próbował cieszyć się z tego co miał, lecz już teraz czuje, że chwilami jego maska pęka, a co gorsza - wie, że Danny to zauważa.

Wobec tego musi porozmawiać z Dannym. Ponieważ nie może pozwolić, by jego druga połówka myślała, że to może być jej wina. Mimo to obawia się, że ceną, jaką przyjdzie mu zapłacić za prawdę, tak czy owak będzie rozstanie z tym mężczyzną.

Wychylając jednym haustem zawartość kieliszka, który stawia przed nim barman, Steve rozmyśla o tym, że rzeczywiście chciwość jest słusznie uważana za jeden z grzechów śmiertelnych. I jeśli on jutro - w sobotę weekendu bez Grace - zrazi do siebie swojego partnera, to być może po prostu się zastrzeli.

****************************

Rozpoczęli sobotę późnym rankiem, decydując się na wylegiwanie w łóżku i oddając się leniwym pieszczotom i pocałunkom, które nie prowadziły do niczego poważnego.

Steve wstał tylko raz, żeby przynieść śniadanie dla nich obu, i miał przyjemność widzieć, że po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni z twarzy Danny'ego zniknęła mina nieufnej ostrożności. To sprawiło, że poczuł się winny jak skurwysyn i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zdeterminowany, by jeszcze tego dnia szczerze porozmawiać z Dannym. Ale to mogło trochę poczekać.

Najpierw chciał spędzić swój dzień z tym niesamowitym facetem, zanim być może straci wszelkie szanse, by kiedyś to powtórzyć.

Miał ochotę nakarmić Danny'ego, co zaspokoiłoby jedno z jego własnych pragnień, jednak Danny tylko przewrócił oczami i sam napchał sobie usta jedzeniem.

Steve zignorował kłujący ból w swojej klatce piersiowej.

Później, kiedy przenieśli się na plażę, grali w piłkę i cieszyli się pięknym słońcem, Steve mężnie oparł się impulsowi, by nasmarować Danny'ego kremem z filtrem i włożyć mu czapkę na głowę, zwłaszcza gdy Danny sam przypomniał sobie o kremie kilka minut później, bez upominania ze strony Steve'a.

Ostatecznie facet miał ponad 30 lat, więc wiedział, jak ma o siebie zadbać.

Gdyby tylko Steve nie odczuwał tak ogromnej chęci, żeby wziąć na siebie ten obowiązek.

Steve nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że intensywnie przygląda się Danny'emu, ale nagle zauważa, że blondyn również go obserwuje, zaś język jego ciała mówi, że Danny zrobił się czujny. Jakby Steve mu zagrażał. W tym momencie Steve decyduje, że wszystko ma swoje granice. Odkładanie tej rozmowy niczemu nie służy, a jedynie rani ich obu. Cokolwiek z tego wyjdzie, dziś muszą omówić pewne kwestie.

Odkłada piłkę i przeczesuje palcami włosy, po czym skupia się na Dannym.  
\- Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy już teraz zabrali się za kolację? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać i wolałbym to zrobić przy jedzeniu.

Spojrzenie Danny'ego znowu staje się powściągliwe i Steve praktycznie widzi, jak mężczyzna gromadzi wszystkie swoje siły, zanim zadaje mu pytanie:   
\- Zamierzasz mnie rzucić? Bo to możesz mi powiedzieć, nie czekając do kolacji.

W jego głosie słychać napięcie i Steve'a uderza myśl, że Danny musiał rozważać tę możliwość już od dłuższego czasu.

\- Nie! Nie, Danny. - Ostrożnie podchodzi do blondyna, staje przed nim i mocno przytula go do siebie. - Nie mam zamiaru cię rzucić. Kocham cię, bardziej niż cokolwiek. Tylko że... na razie zabierzmy się za kolację. Chodź, ja rozpalę grilla, a ty przyniesiesz łososia?

Ramiona obejmujące go w pasie zaciskają się na moment, a twarz jego partnera praktycznie wtapia się w jego pierś, po czym Danny wypuszcza go z objęć i posyła mu niewielki, choć drżący uśmiech.  
\- Ja też cię kocham. I masz rację, rozpal ogień, a ja skoczę po rybę i zacznę robić sałatkę. - Po tych słowach oddala się pośpiesznie nieco chwiejnym krokiem, zostawiając Steve'a z wrażeniem, jakby jego żołądek wypełniały kamienie.

Ponieważ, mimo iż nie zamierza rzucić Danny'ego, to nadal niewykluczone, że kiedy ten dzień dobiegnie końca, Steve tak czy owak zostanie sam.

 

____________________________________

* _I feel like no one ever told the truth to me, about growing up and what a struggle it would be_ \- "Mam wrażenie, że nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi prawdy o dorastaniu i o tym, z czym przyjdzie mi się wtedy zmierzyć" -- [Queen - Heart-Ache (Too Much Love Will Kill You)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvaZeDL-wa8)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuję wszystkim za kudosy (ツ) Cieszę się, że pomimo angstowych zapowiedzi tylu z Was jednak ma odwagę czytać tego fika (ツ)  
> Zatem, aby nie przedłużać, zobaczmy, co Steve ma do powiedzenia Danny'emu i jak Danny zareaguje na _tajemnicę_  Steve'a...
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

Łosoś jest świeży, zatem powinien smakować wyśmienicie, ale - zgodnie z oklepanym frazesem - Steve nie czuje żadnego smaku. Mimo to je z uporem, popija piwo i próbuje podtrzymywać rozmowę z Dannym. To znaczy, przynajmniej do chwili, gdy blondyn rzuca swój widelec, odsuwa na bok talerz z ledwo napoczętym posiłkiem i niemal opróżnia swoją butelkę piwa jednym łykiem. Następnie spogląda na Steve'a stanowczo i stwierdza krótko:  
\- Mów.

I oto jest - chwila prawdy.

Tak więc Steve również odsuwa na bok swój talerz, jednak zamiast dokończyć piwo, zaczyna skubać etykietkę na butelce.

Danny jest na tyle uprzejmy, żeby nie naciskać, ale to nie potrwa wiecznie, więc Steve bierze głęboki oddech, patrzy Danny'emu w oczy i mówi:  
\- Chodzi o to... to znaczy ja... Och, pieprzyć to. Nie jestem szczęśliwy z naszym życiem erotycznym.

Na twarzy Danny'ego zaczął rysować się nieśmiały uśmiech, ale po tym - trzeba przyznać - fatalnie sformułowanym oświadczeniu jego mina zastyga jak kamień.   
\- ...słucham?

Steve czym prędzej chwyta go za nadgarstek i trzyma mocno, zanim mężczyzna ma szansę wstać.  
\- Nie w takim sensie jak myślisz, Danno. Przysięgam. Nasz seks jest świetny, wspaniały, fenomenalny. Za każdym razem jest po prostu obłędnie. Tylko że...

Kiedy Steve złapał go za rękę, Danny znieruchomiał ni to siedząc, ni stojąc, a teraz ze skamieniałą miną powoli osuwa się z powrotem na krzesło. Co prawda wyraz jego twarzy się nie zmienia, a oczy zdradzają powściągliwość, ale przynajmniej nie wygląda na to, by zamierzał odejść. Jeszcze nie.

W tym momencie Steve marzy tylko o tym, by ukryć twarz w dłoniach, ale nie ma mowy, że puści rękę Danny'ego. Ma wrażenie, jakby jego dłoń na nadgarstku blondyna była wszystkim, co trzyma tego mężczyznę w jego życiu.

\- Nie chodzi o ciebie, tylko o mnie - dodaje, co sprawia, że Danny zanosi się śmiechem, który nie ma nic wspólnego z radością czy rozbawieniem.

\- Nie, Danny, wysłuchaj mnie. Myślałem, że dam radę odsunąć na bok tę drugą stronę mojej natury, ponieważ przy tobie jestem tak cholernie szczęśliwy, ponieważ tak bardzo cię kocham. Ale nie potrafię tak żyć, Danno. Przez te wszystkie lata w Marynarce musiałem ukrywać to, że jestem gejem, i nie potrafię robić tego nadal, będąc z tobą. Nie chciałem ci tego mówić, bo po prostu pragnąłem ciebie, w każdym sensie w jakim mogłem cię mieć, ale...

Gniewnym ruchem Danny wyszarpuje dłoń z uścisku Steve'a i przytula ją do swojej piersi. Jego ciało kuli się na krześle, odsuwając się od Steve'a najdalej jak to możliwe w tych okolicznościach, i widać wyraźnie, że to co usłyszał zraniło jego uczucia. Mimo wszystko, odważny jak zawsze, Danny skupia całą swoją zadziorność, otaczając się nią niczym tarczą, i pyta ostrym tonem:  
\- O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz, Steven?

\- Chcę się tobą zaopiekować.

Na chwilę zapada cisza i nie ma wątpliwości, że Danny nie rozumie o co chodzi. Sprawia wrażenie zdezorientowanego i Steve nie może mieć mu tego za złe, wiedząc, że jego słowa nie były do końca jasne.

Jakiś czas temu słońce zaczęło zachodzić i wkrótce zrobi się ciemno. Już teraz Steve nie widzi wyraźnie twarzy Danny'ego i być może to, że nie będą w stanie widzieć się nawzajem, nie jest takie złe.

Jednak Danny najwidoczniej uważa inaczej, ponieważ zapala świeczkę odstraszającą komary, która stoi pomiędzy nimi.  
\- Może mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi to nieco dokładniej, Steve? "Chcę się tobą zaopiekować" niczego mi nie mówi.

Jego głos brzmi beznamiętnie i nagle Steve nie może już tego dłużej znieść. Wstaje gwałtownie i zmusza Danny'ego, żeby również się podniósł, po czym ciągnie go za sobą w stronę hamaka, który niedawno kupili.

Kiedy docierają na miejsce, Steve sadowi się wygodnie i sadza sobie Danny'ego na kolanach, jedną ręką obejmując go w pasie, a drugą ponownie chwytając jego prawy nadgarstek.

\- To o tym mówię, właśnie tego chcę. Twierdzisz, że lubię się rządzić, i masz rację. Mówisz, że jestem dominujący i że zachowuję się jak neandertalczyk, i to cholerna prawda, Danno. Tyle że próbowałem nie postępować w ten sposób, kiedy jesteśmy w domu, ale to nie działa.

\- Chcę cię trzymać przy sobie i o ciebie dbać. Chcę móc ci powiedzieć, żebyś nałożył krem z filtrem, albo raczej chcę sam cię nim nasmarować i żebyś ty po prostu to zaakceptował. Chcę, żebyś siedział mi na kolanach i pozwolił mi cię karmić, i żebyś mnie słuchał, kiedy ci powiem co masz robić. Chcę się o ciebie zatroszczyć i chronić cię, i dopilnować, żeby nikt nigdy nie skrzywdził cię tak jak Rachel albo tamten kutas, który w zeszłym miesiącu próbował dźgnąć cię nożem.

Słuchając tego wszystkiego, Danny zamarł w bezruchu, przestał się szarpać i protestować, a jego dłoń spoczywa bezwładnie w uścisku Steve'a.

Tak więc, by wyłożyć wszystkie karty na stół, Steve zniża głos do szeptu i mówi dalej:  
\- Chcę cię związać i zrobić z tobą wszystko, na co przyjdzie mi ochota. Chcę cię nakłonić do robienia rzeczy, które przyprawią cię o rumieniec, oraz takich, których pewnie będziesz nie cierpiał, ale i tak je zrobisz dla mojej przyjemności. Chcę sprawić, że dojdziesz tyle razy, aż stracisz przytomność, i chcę zlać cię po tyłku, kiedy zrobisz coś, czego ci zabronię.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, dodaje na koniec: - Po prostu chcę się tobą zaopiekować i sprawić, że będziesz mógł się rozluźnić, chcę dać ci możliwość zrezygnowania z kontroli.

To już wszystko, co ma do powiedzenia, chyba że Danny ma jakieś pytania, ale póki co nic na to nie wskazuje. Wydaje się, że choć raz Steve zaszokował go do tego stopnia, że Danny zaniemówił, bo mimo iż mężczyzna nieznacznie porusza wargami, nie wydaje żadnych dźwięków. Zamiast tego tkwi na miejscu, zapatrzony w horyzont i znieruchomiały.

A ponieważ nie próbuje zgramolić się z kolan Steve'a, SEAL po prostu obejmuje go mocniej w pasie i wprawia hamak w wolne kołysanie - tak samo jak podpatrzył nieraz u Danny'ego, kiedy ten trzymał na kolanach roztrzęsioną Grace.

Ta metoda najwyraźniej się sprawdza, ponieważ Danny powoli się odpręża, oparty plecami o pierś Steve'a, i kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu, łaskocząc go lekko w szyję swoim oddechem.

****************************

Ostatecznie Steve nie ma pojęcia, jak długo tam siedzą, lecz gdy wreszcie Danny się odzywa, świeczka w oddali stanowi ich jedyne prawdziwe źródło światła.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że jesteś... dominantem?

\- Tak jakby, tak. Przepraszam.

Danny prycha i bardziej wtula twarz w szyję Steve'a. - Nie przepraszaj za to kim jesteś. Przeproś za to, że sprawiłeś, że się w tobie zakochałem, zanim mi o tym powiedziałeś. Nigdy nie interesowały mnie te klimaty, a kiedy jeszcze w New Jersey prowadziłem kilka dochodzeń związanych ze sceną, czułem, że to nie całkiem moja działka. Ale ja cię kocham, do cholery, więc nie mogę tak po prostu od ciebie odejść tylko dlatego, że lubisz... trochę egzotyki w łóżku. Nie mogę odejść, dopóki przynajmniej tego nie spróbuję.

Serce Steve'a uderza z podwójną werwą pod wpływem zaskoczenia, lecz w następnej chwili niemal się zatrzymuje, kiedy Danny chwyta drżący oddech i przyciskając twarz do koszuli Steve'a, mamrocze:  
\- Choć raz w życiu chciałbym być dla kogoś wystarczająco dobry taki jaki jestem.

\- Danno, przestań! To nie jest...

Ale wygląda na to, że Danny osiągnął kres swojej cierpliwości. Próbuje wstać, a Steve wypuszcza go bez walki.

\- Nie wmawiaj mi, że tak nie jest, kiedy to oczywiste kłamstwo. Nie prowadzilibyśmy tej rozmowy, gdybym ci wystarczył taki jaki jestem, nie mam racji?! - Podnosi dłoń i powstrzymuje protest Steve'a, zanim ten zdąży się odezwać. - Nic już nie mów, nie dzisiaj. Wrócimy do tego jutro, ale teraz jestem zmęczony i muszę pomyśleć.

Stoi obok hamaka, przez moment przyciska dłonie do oczu, po czym rusza w kierunku domu. Po kilku krokach zatrzymuje się jednak, zawraca i jak każdego wieczoru całuje Steve'a w usta, mówiąc cicho: "Kocham cię". Dopiero wtedy rzeczywiście oddala się do domu.

I to jak nic innego dałoby Steve'owi nadzieję, gdyby nie fakt, że ramiona Danny'ego są przygarbione, a mężczyzna wygląda na załamanego.

Mija sporo czasu, zanim Steve podąża za nim do domu i dopiero gdy wchodzi do sypialni, zauważa, że Danny nie położył się do ich łóżka. Po gorączkowych poszukiwaniach odnajduje go śpiącego w łóżku Grace, więc z cichym kliknięciem zamyka ponownie drzwi do pokoju, a następnie osuwa się na podłogę po ścianie korytarza, gryząc się w dłoń, żeby nie zacząć wrzeszczeć.

Ponieważ twarz Danny'ego była mokra od łez i on sam ma ochotę się rozpłakać.

Ponieważ Danny ma rację. Steve powinien był być z nim szczery, zanim doprowadził do sytuacji, która rani ich obu.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okeeej, pora na nową część i kolejną potężną dawkę emocji ^_^ Będzie się dużo działo, bo ten rozdział ma długość prawie połowy całego fika... I mam nadzieję, że wystarczy Wam to przez weekend, bo ciąg dalszy dopiero w poniedziałek :)
> 
> Poza tym, wiecie, że normalnie wstawiam objaśnienia w tekście albo w notce pod tekstem, ale tym razem z powodów różnych postanowiłam wrzucić notkę z objaśnieniami do komentarza pod tym rozdziałem. Notka dotyczy tylko erotycznych zabawek, o których jest tutaj mowa, więc myślę, że w zasadzie nie jest ona potrzebna, ale gdyby ktoś chciał zerknąć, to zapraszam :)
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

Atmosfera w niedzielny poranek jest napięta.

Widać wyraźnie, że żaden z mężczyzn nie spał dobrze ubiegłej nocy - obaj mają podkrążone oczy, zaś oczy Danny'ego są na dodatek lekko zaczerwienione, ale Steve ani myśli, żeby to skomentować.

Mimo to Steve dostaje swojego zwyczajowego porannego buziaka oraz kawę, i nawet jeśli Danny nie patrzy mu w oczy, to wcale nie trzyma się bardziej na dystans niż każdego innego dnia.

Znowu spędzają czas na plaży. Słońce zaczyna wspinać się wysoko na niebo, kiedy Danny niespodziewanie staje przed nim, wciąż nie napotykając jego spojrzenia, i podaje mu butelkę kremu do opalania.

Steve czuje się jak sparaliżowany, chwytając butelkę zdrętwiałymi palcami. Przez chwilę gapi się na nią, a potem na pochyloną głowę Danny'ego.

Wreszcie blondyn odzywa się niewyraźnie: - Jeżeli chodzi o całą resztę, o której wspominałeś wczoraj, to będziemy musieli jeszcze o tym porozmawiać. Później. Ale... ale to mogę dać ci już teraz, okej?

Jezu, kurwa, Steve znów ma ochotę się rozpłakać, ale nie ma mowy, żeby to zrobił, gdy Danny stoi tak przed nim, z twarzą oblewającą się rumieńcem i ciałem zastygłym w bezruchu. Zamiast tego Steve otwiera zakrętkę butelki, wyciska trochę kremu na swoje dłonie i bierze się do dzieła.

Zaczyna od nasmarowania nóg Danny'ego, później smaruje jego tors, ręce i szyję, a na koniec delikatnie nakłada kciukami odrobinę emulsji na jego nos i kości policzkowe.

Jego partner ma zamknięte oczy, cienkie powieki drgają niespokojnie, a Steve niczego bardziej nie pragnie niż je pocałować. Zatem właśnie to robi, łagodnie, i szepcze: - Dziękuję ci.

Ponieważ Danny kocha go wystarczająco mocno, żeby spróbować. A to doprawdy więcej, niż Steve oczekiwał. Ubiegłego wieczoru sprawił, że w Dannym coś pękło, ale w przyszłości postara się jak cholera, by Danny'emu nie stała się żadna nieodwracalna krzywda. Już prędzej od niego odejdzie niż dopuści do czegoś takiego.

****************************

Napięta atmosfera utrzymuje się przez cały następny tydzień. Seks nie wchodzi w rachubę, a czułe gesty należą do rzadkości.

Danny w dalszym ciągu sypia w pokoju Grace i póki co zapowiedziana rozmowa nie miała miejsca. Jednak Steve za żadne skarby nie będzie wywierał na nim presji. Danny dostanie tyle czasu i przestrzeni ile mu potrzeba, nawet jeśli to oznacza, że Steve spędzi więcej niż jedną bezsenną noc w korytarzu, bez słowa strzegąc swojego partnera do samego rana.

Godziny spędzane w pracy są łatwiejsze, tutaj zawsze dogadywali się bez trudu i teraz też przychodzi im to bez zastanowienia. Chin i Kono zauważają, że coś między nimi nie gra, lecz ostrożne "Pracujemy nad tym" na razie wystarcza, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę.

W piątek po południu zabierają do siebie Grace i ten weekend jest im strasznie potrzebny.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu dni Danny sprawia wrażenie zrelaksowanego, jakby nie przejmował się niczym, dopóki jego córka jest w pobliżu, stanowiąc centrum jego wszechświata, a Steve po raz kolejny żałuje, że Grace nie może zostać z nimi dłużej niż tylko do niedzieli. Ale to nie jest możliwe, zatem Steve próbuje cieszyć się tym czasem, jaki dzieli z nią i z jej ojcem, którego twarz pochmurnieje gdy tylko zostaje sam na sam ze Steve'em i który woli nocować na kanapie.

Poniedziałkowy wieczór jest ciężki, jak zawsze po weekendzie z Grace. Dopiero gdy Steve idzie do gabinetu, żeby napisać e-mail, orientuje się, że jego laptop gdzieś zniknął.

Jest tylko jedna osoba, która mogła go zabrać, więc Steve wraca do salonu i włącza telewizor, żeby obejrzeć mecz. E-mail może poczekać do rana, kiedy Steve będzie mógł skorzystać z komputera w swoim biurze.

****************************

Podczas tego tygodnia Steve wysyła z pracy sporo prywatnych maili, ponieważ dopiero w weekend widzi ponownie swojego laptopa. Co więcej, nie znajduje go w gabinecie, tylko na kolanach siedzącego w hamaku Danny'ego.

Tego ranka Steve spotkał się z Chinem i Kono, żeby posurfować, a później poszedł razem z nimi coś zjeść u Kamekony. Danny wymigał się od wspólnego wyjścia - chciał zostać w domu, a Steve zostawił go w spokoju, wciąż czując obawę przed nakłanianiem go do czegokolwiek. Teraz, nadal ubrany tylko w bermudy i klapki, z okularami przeciwsłonecznymi nasuniętymi na czubek głowy, Steve jest wystarczająco rozluźniony, by usiąść obok Danny'ego i po raz pierwszy od tamtej poważnej rozmowy zainicjować ich powitalny pocałunek.

Danny obdarza go niewielkim uśmiechem, po czym odwraca wzrok i się rumieni. W następnej chwili dostrzegalnie zbiera się w sobie i wspina się na kolana Steve'a, tak jak tamtego wieczoru kładąc głowę na ramieniu SEALsa, i ciągnie Steve'a za rękę.

Kompletnie zaskoczony, Steve wreszcie pojmuje jego intencje i otacza ramionami talię Danny'ego, mając wrażenie, jakby jego serce ściskała niewidzialna dłoń.

Domyśla się, że to może być kolejny malutki krok, jednak Danny najwyraźniej przymierza się do cholernie wielkiego skoku, ponieważ kiedy zaczyna czuć się wygodnie, mówi:  
\- A więc porozmawiajmy o tym, co chcesz ze mną zrobić. Ja... poczytałem trochę na ten temat w ciągu tego tygodnia, ale jest tego całkiem sporo, no i... Cóż, przypuszczam, że ty będziesz wiedział najlepiej, co dokładnie lubisz, a ja mogę ci powiedzieć, czego na pewno nie chcę robić, i może będziemy mogli, no wiesz, dojść do jakiegoś porozumienia.

Przez chwilę - długą chwilę - Steve'owi brakuje słów, żeby odpowiedzieć, i trwa to na tyle długo, że Danny odchyla głowę i obserwuje go niepewnie.

I po prostu... nie. Jego partner próbuje się dostosować, aby go uszczęśliwić, a Steve nie pozwoli, żeby Danny'ego zjadła niepewność, więc kiwa głową z takim przekonaniem, na jakie jest w stanie się zdobyć, i przyciska usta do blond włosów, które łaskoczą go w nos.  
\- W porządku, porozmawiajmy.

Danny mruga i raz jeszcze odwraca wzrok. - Dobrze, to dobrze. A więc, przede wszystkim... nie chcę, żebyśmy to robili, kiedy Grace jest w pobliżu. Ani w pracy. I...

Tutaj Danny milknie na moment, po czym kontynuuje nieśmiało: - I nie chcę robić tego w obecności innych ludzi. To znaczy, nie chcę być wystawiany na pokaz ani żebyś się mną dzielił. Czy to... czy to ci pasuje, Steve?

Ramiona Steve'a mimowolnie zaciskają się wokół Danny'ego, na co blondyn wydaje pisk sprzeciwu i Steve natychmiast rozluźnia swój uścisk.  
\- Cholera, Danny, oczywiście, że nie będziemy tego robić w obecności Grace. I nie w godzinach pracy, skoro tego nie chcesz.

Po tych słowach chwyta Danny'ego za podbródek i nakłania go, żeby na niego spojrzał.  
\- I nikt oprócz nas nie będzie w tym uczestniczył. Nie będę zabierał cię do klubów i prędzej piekło zamarznie niż z kimś się tobą podzielę. Nikomu nie wolno cię dotykać ani oglądać, z wyjątkiem mnie, okej? Nigdy na to nie pozwolę!

I nie ma co ukrywać, to ostatnie zapewnienie prawdopodobnie miało raczej zademonstrować zaborczość Steve'a niż uspokoić Danny'ego, ale Danny otwiera szeroko oczy i rozluźnia się odrobinę, więc mniejsza o to.

Przed podjęciem rozmowy Steve bierze kilka głębokich wdechów i zaczyna kołysać hamakiem, bo to najwidoczniej miało całkiem uspokajający wpływ na Danny'ego ostatnim razem. 

Rozważa, czy nie zacząć od _Lubię, kiedy mój partner..._ , ale uznaje, że to nie jest dobry wstęp. Ponieważ tu nie chodzi o jakiegoś bezimiennego partnera, ale o Danny'ego. Zatem przywołuje w myślach wszystkie swoje fantazje z udziałem Danny'ego i zaczyna mówić.  
\- Chcę cię skrępować. Przywiązać do łóżka albo do stołu czy krzesła, wszystko jedno. Masz w sobie tyle energii, stale się ruszasz, a ja po prostu chcę, żebyś był bezradny, nie mogąc dotykać siebie ani mnie. Myślę, że to doprowadziłoby cię do szaleństwa z pożądania. Zmusiłbym cię, żebyś błagał, żebyś znosił to wszystko i robił to czego chcę, a ja wcale bym się nie spieszył, rozkoszując się każdą słodką minutą. Zakneblowałbym cię, kiedy nie będziesz chciał przestać gadać, być może zawiązałbym ci oczy. Albo może nie, ponieważ uwielbiam to, jak twoje oczy ciemnieją, kiedy mnie pragniesz.

\- Chcę, żebyś nosił korek w tyłku, kiedy jesteśmy w domu. Kupimy krótkie korki, które otworzą cię szeroko, i długie, które będą drażnić twoje czułe miejsce, aż będzie z ciebie kapać. Czasami kazałbym ci zostawić taki korek na całą noc i mógłbyś go wyjąć dopiero przed wyjściem do pracy. A tuż po powrocie do domu kazałbym ci spuścić spodnie i wepchnąć w pupę nowy korek. I może użyłbym korka po tym, jak dojdę wewnątrz ciebie, zmuszając cię, żebyś trzymał w sobie całą moją spermę.

Cisza wokół nich oraz kojące kołysanie hamaka sprawiają, że Steve zatapia się w swoich fantazjach, opisując je w najdrobniejszych szczegółach.

\- Zmusiłbym cię, żebyś siadał mi na kolanach przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, a zwłaszcza podczas kolacji, żebym mógł cię karmić. I częściej bralibyśmy razem prysznic, żebym mógł myć twoje ciało i włosy.

Nagle Steve zauważa, że od jakiegoś czasu szepcze Danny'emu do ucha, a jego ręka - ta, która nie obejmowała talii blondyna - zaczęła bawić się lewym sutkiem Danny'ego.

Danny natomiast oddycha ciężko, a jeden rzut oka potwierdza podejrzenia Steve'a, że jego szorty wybrzuszyły się sugestywnie pod jego dłonią, którą mężczyzna leniwie się pieści.

Steve cofa swoją dłoń od sutka Danny'ego, a następnie delikatnie lecz stanowczo odrywa dłoń Danny'ego od jego ukrytego pod ubraniem członka, by natychmiast zastąpić ją własną ręką. Nie pieści go jednak, tylko delikatnie nakrywa dłonią erekcję i jądra swojego partnera i mówi dalej:

\- Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci się dotykać, kiedy obaj jesteśmy w domu. Nie pozwolę ci się masturbować, ponieważ twój fiut, twoje orgazmy, będą moje. Przestaną należeć do ciebie, będą moją własnością. Wyobrażam sobie, jak mocno się czerwienisz, kiedy będziesz musiał mnie pytać, czy wolno ci dojść. A ja być może każę ci zaczekać. Albo może zamknę twojego pięknego fiuta w klatce, żebyś wcale nie mógł się dotykać ani osiągnąć orgazmu. Będę cię pieprzył, a ty będziesz musiał to znosić, wiedząc, że nie masz najmniejszych szans na własne zaspokojenie. Ale będą też takie dni, kiedy uznam, że byłeś szczególnie grzeczny, a wtedy zdejmę klatkę i posadzę cię sobie na kolanach, dokładnie tak jak w tej chwili. I zrobię ci dobrze, powoli, aż będziesz mnie błagał, żeby dojść.

I od razu Steve wciela swoje słowa w czyn. Zginając delikatnie palce, minimalnie pociera członek Danny'ego, równocześnie liżąc i skubiąc zębami ucho blondyna.

Nie ma pojęcia jak długo to trwa, lecz Danny najwyraźniej znajduje się pod działaniem zaklęcia, które Steve utkał swoimi słowami - wpatruje się w przestrzeń niewidzącymi oczami i dyszy przez rozchylone usta, aż w końcu łamiącym się głosem wykrztusza: "Proszę". Jednak dopiero kiedy Steve szepcze łagodnie: "Dojdź dla mnie, Danno", detektyw spuszcza się w spodnie, spomiędzy jego warg wymyka się ciche westchnienie i mężczyzna najpierw napręża całe ciało, a następnie wiotczeje w ramionach Steve'a.

Steve nie przestaje kołysać hamakiem i obsypuje pocałunkami słodko pachnące włosy Danny'ego, przez cały ten czas szepcząc czułe słówka w ucho swojego partnera. To było ich pierwsze seksualne zbliżenie od kilku tygodni, ale wcale nie zmniejszyło ono niepokoju Steve'a. Ponieważ zamiast poważnej rozmowy o tym, co miało się zmienić pomiędzy nimi, Steve tylko nakreślił swoją wizję ich dalszego związku. Jasne, naprawdę chciał zrobić Danny'emu to wszystko o czym mówił, ale fakt, że Danny doszedł pod wpływem jego słów, nie stanowił żadnej gwarancji, że nadal będzie mu się to podobało, kiedy Steve zacznie go tak traktować na serio.

Ignorując własny wzwód napierający na ciało Danny'ego, Steve odchyla głowę i napawa się trzymaniem w ramionach tego mężczyzny, który w tej chwili bardziej niż cokolwiek przypomina rozgotowany makaron.

****************************

Danny doprawdy nie potrzebował wiele czasu, żeby otrząsnąć się z tego błogiego odrętwienia i zacząć narzekać na swoje zapaskudzone szorty, nawet jeśli unikał przy tym patrzenia na Steve'a, a jego policzki zabarwił bardzo mocny rumieniec.

Zatem podczas gdy Danny pierzchnął na górę, by doprowadzić się do porządku i odzyskać panowanie nad sobą, Steve skierował się do kuchni, żeby przygotować jakąś prostą sałatkę na lunch.

Zamierza właśnie sięgnąć po drugi talerz, kiedy zastyga z ręką zawieszoną w powietrzu.

Tamten epizod z kremem przeciwsłonecznym, to siadanie na kolanach... Danny zdobył się na te małe, nie-erotyczne gesty z myślą o nim i Steve niesamowicie to doceniał. Być może wolno mu przeforsować tę jedną małą rzecz.

Lecz w tym momencie Steve wraca myślami do tego, co zaszło na hamaku, i wzdryga się odrobinę. Może jednak nie powinien - w końcu nie chce popędzać Danny'ego.

Podjąwszy decyzję, chwyta za drugi talerz, kiedy powstrzymuje go głos Danny'ego:

\- Zostaw.

Ręka Steve'a opada wzdłuż jego boku i mężczyzna odwraca się powoli, mierząc Danny'ego wzrokiem.

Ubrany w czyste szorty i t-shirt, z włosami wilgotnymi po szybkim prysznicu, blondyn wciąż sprawia wrażenie nieco zażenowanego i nie jest w stanie napotkać spojrzenia Steve'a. To znaczy, przynajmniej do chwili gdy bierze głęboki oddech i mówi:  
\- To była kolejna rzecz, której sobie życzyłeś, zgadza się? Miałem usiąść ci na kolanach, a ty miałeś mnie... k-karmić.

Danny zacina się odrobinę na tych paru ostatnich słowach, a rumieniec pojawia się ponownie na jego policzkach. - Może... możemy spróbować.

I Steve nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed posłaniem mu oślepiającego uśmiechu, co sprawia, że Danny znowu spogląda gdzieś w bok.

Steve jednak nie widzi powodu, żeby mieli to przedyskutować. To przecież nic wielkiego, a Danny najwyraźniej przemyślał tę sprawę, więc póki co Steve jest skłonny po prostu popłynąć z prądem.

Zatem nakłada sałatkę na tylko jeden talerz, kroi kilka kromek chleba, po czym bierze jedzenie oraz szklankę wody i ustawia wszystko na stole. Następnie siada na krześle, które odsuwa nieco dalej od stołu, i skinieniem ręki przywołuje Danny'ego, ani na sekundę nie przestając bacznie obserwować swojego partnera.

Nie można powiedzieć, że Danny podchodzi do niego niechętnie, ale też szczególnie się z tym nie spieszy. 'Powściągliwie' jest w tym przypadku chyba najlepszym określeniem. Powoli siada bokiem na kolanach Steve'a, opierając się ramieniem o jego ramię.

Dłonie Danny'ego spoczywają na jego kolanach i Steve widzi, jak bieleją mu kostki palców, kiedy zaciska je na nogawkach szortów.

Steve otwiera usta, pragnąc rozwiać obawy Danny'ego albo wszystko odwołać, ale rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Pierwszy raz jest zawsze najtrudniejszy, a Danny jest człowiekiem niezależnym aż do przesady - przyzwyczajonym do troszczenia się o siebie oraz o innych. Jeśli Steve da po sobie poznać, że jest świadom jego dyskomfortu, to prawdopodobnie tylko pogorszy całą sprawę.

Zatem zamiast tego, obraca głowę Danny'ego ku sobie i składa na jego ustach miękki pocałunek.

\- Kocham cię. Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Danny chciał odpowiedzieć, nawet zdążył otworzyć usta, ale wtedy zaburczało mu w brzuchu i obaj mężczyźni parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Wygląda na to, że pora cię nakarmić.

Łagodne słowa, kojący ton.

A jednak dłonie Danny'ego pozostały mocno zaciśnięte.

Ale to nic nie szkodzi, mieli czas, żeby nad tym popracować.

Przesuwając uspokajająco dłonią po plecach Danny'ego, Steve nabija na widelec listek sałaty i podnosi go ku ustom blondyna. Niemal może zobaczyć w jego wyrazistych oczach, że Danny toczy z sobą wewnętrzną walkę, ale nie naciska, tylko czeka cierpliwie z uniesionym widelcem. I w końcu wargi Danny'ego rozchylają się lekko, pozwalając, by widelec wsunął się między nie.

Teraz przychodzi kolej Steve'a na kęs sałatki, a potem znów kolej Danny'ego, po czym obaj zjadają po kawałku chleba. Wziąwszy łyk wody, Steve ostrożnie przysuwa szklankę do ust Danny'ego i zachęca go, żeby odchylił nieco głowę i również się napił.

Później wracają do jedzenia.

W kuchni nie słychać żadnych innych dźwięków poza odgłosami przeżuwania i połykania i to ma dziwnie uspokajające działanie.

Po ostatnim kęsie Steve odsuwa talerz i delikatnie klepie Danny'ego po brzuchu, zauważając z zadowoleniem, że w międzyczasie dłonie jego partnera rozluźniły się na jego kolanach.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - pyta łagodnie.

Przez długi czas Steve nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, ale nagle, wzdychając cicho, Danny kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu - w sposób do którego Steve prędko się przyzwyczaja - i równie cicho mówi:  
\- To... to nie jest takie złe. Nie czuję się z tym do końca swobodnie, ponieważ samodzielne jedzenie... to taka podstawowa czynność. Ale kiedy pozwalam ci to robić... myślę, że to całkiem znośne, mogę do tego przywyknąć.

Otaczając Danny'ego ramionami, Steve rozważa jego słowa, nie będąc pewnym, czy mu się one podobają. Oczywiście, kręci go zmuszanie jego partnerów do robienia rzeczy, z którymi nie czują się swobodnie, ale nie chce zmuszać Danny'ego do robienia czegoś, z czym _on nie czuje się swobodnie_.

Wzdychając bezgłośnie, SEAL nie może oprzeć się myśli, że o wiele prościej jest mieć partnera obytego z tym stylem życia. Jednak nie ma mowy, żeby kiedykolwiek zamienił Danny'ego na jednego z nich. Obaj będą się musieli dużo nauczyć i może to - przyzwyczajenie Danny'ego do bycia karmionym od czasu do czasu - będzie wyglądało podobnie jak przyzwyczajenie go do spania bez telewizora włączonego przez całą noc albo jak odzwyczajenie go od brania nieskończenie długich pryszniców.

Jednak co do innych spraw...

\- A więc czy to znaczy, że chcesz spróbować? Bo nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli dalej będziemy posuwać się naprzód małymi kroczkami, Danno, ale musisz mnie wtajemniczyć w swój plan działania. Ponieważ jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny, żebym miał ryzykować jakąś pomyłkę.

Westchnienie Danny'ego jest takie głębokie, że da się je usłyszeć _oraz_   poczuć. A jednak mężczyzna kiwa głową i odpowiada tak cicho, że ledwo go słychać:  
\- Powiedziałem, że spróbuję, więc to zrobię.

Zatem Steve pomaga mu się obrócić, aż Danny siedzi okrakiem na jego kolanach, żeby resztę rozmowy mogli odbyć twarzą w twarz.

\- Wobec tego pora na ustalenie pewnych zasad, Danno. Przede wszystkim - hasło bezpieczeństwa. Chciałbym, żebyś używał kolorów, jak w sygnalizacji świetlnej. Żółty, jeśli chcesz zwolnić tempo albo o coś zapytać. Czerwony, jeśli chcesz przerwać to, co w danej chwili robimy. Zielony, jeśli wszystko jest w porządku i chcesz kontynuować. Myślisz, że potrafisz to zapamiętać?

W odpowiedzi Danny tylko kiwa głową, nie protestuje, więc Steve bierze to za sygnał, żeby mówić dalej:

\- Wszystko co teraz ustalimy, będzie obowiązywało wyłącznie wtedy, kiedy jesteśmy sami w domu. Po pierwsze, w czasie posiłków będziesz siedział mi na kolanach i pozwolisz się karmić. Przez resztę czasu możesz siadać gdzie zechcesz - zawołam cię, jeżeli będę miał ochotę na coś innego. Będziesz brał prysznic razem ze mną - przyjdę po ciebie po swoim porannym pływaniu. To nie był żart, kiedy mówiłem, że nie chcę, żebyś dotykał swojego fiuta. Czyli pod prysznicem to ja cię umyję, no i żadnego trzepania konia, ani kiedy będziesz sam, ani podczas seksu. Żadnych orgazmów, chyba że ci pozwolę. Co prowadzi nas do następnego punktu: kiedy będziesz chciał się wysikać, zapytasz mnie, czy wolno ci iść.

Steve czuje, jak Danny drętwieje na jego kolanach, lecz blondyn wydaje się wyczuwać, że Steve jeszcze nie skończył, ponieważ nie odzywa się ani słowem. Póki co - tego Steve jest pewien.

\- Kupimy ci korek, który będziesz nosił kiedy ci powiem, i oczekuję, że wykonasz moje polecenie. - Tu Steve robi przerwę na zaczerpnięcie głębokiego oddechu. - Za nieposłuszeństwo będę musiał cię ukarać. Na początek nie będzie to nic zbyt dotkliwego, ponieważ dopiero się uczysz. Ale owszem, kara to nieunikniony element. Będę od ciebie wymagał, żebyś spróbował wszystkiego przynajmniej raz, chyba że podasz mi dobry powód, żeby czegoś nie robić. Później będziemy mogli porozmawiać o powtórzeniu określonych rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie z biegiem czasu będę dodawał coś nowego, ale w tej chwili wystarczą te podstawy.

Kiedy Steve kończy mówić, Danny drży na całym ciele, jego palce po raz kolejny są zaciśnięte na jego kolanach, i Steve mógłby się założyć o własny tyłek, że w tym momencie jego partner pragnie tylko jednego: wstać i rzucić się do ucieczki. Jednak Danny'emu niezaprzeczalnie nie brakuje odwagi i wobec tego bierze jedynie kilka głębokich wdechów, zapewne żeby wziąć się w garść.

\- Steve, to jest... To co powiedziałeś o... o sikaniu i o... o karach. I że miałbym się nie dotykać. Nie jestem pewny, czy potrafię...

Steve czuje, jak serce ściska mu się w piersi. Wie, że prosi Danny'ego o bardzo dużo, a jeśli zdecydują się pójść tą drogą, prędzej czy później poprosi go o jeszcze więcej. Ale Danny dał mu zielone światło, więc Steve zamierza z niego skorzystać.

I postara się ze wszystkich sił i nie będzie myślał o Dannym szepczącym do siebie: "Czemu nie mogę być wystarczająco dobry taki jaki jestem?"

\- Potrafisz, Danno. Poradzisz sobie, dopilnuję tego. Ale na razie chodźmy do łóżka. Prześpij się z tym. Możesz to sobie jeszcze przemyśleć, a jutro się ze wszystkiego wycofać, okej? Obudzę cię rano i wtedy mi powiesz, co postanowiłeś.

Danny kiwa głową, ale nie patrzy mu w oczy. Tak więc Steve delikatnie ujmuje go za podbródek i zmusza do nawiązania kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Hej, bez względu na to, jak to się rozegra. Kocham cię, w porządku? Kocham cię.

Idą na górę i - zakładając, że wszystko potoczy się po myśli Steve'a - to będzie ostatni wieczór w najbliższej przyszłości, kiedy Danny samodzielnie się rozbiera.

Później, w łóżku, gdy leżą przytuleni do siebie - czego Steve'owi tak okropnie brakowało - Steve nie myśli także o tym, że praktycznie zmusił Danny'ego do przyjęcia jego warunków. Ponieważ jest prawie pewien, iż Danny wierzy, że Steve go zostawi, jeśli nie dostanie tego czego chce. A Steve'owi chce się płakać i przeklinać samego siebie, bo chociaż kocha Danny'ego nad życie, to nie jest przekonany, czy będzie potrafił z nim zostać, jeżeli to się nie uda.

Nie jest pewien, kiedy udaje mu się zasnąć. Wie jednak, że kiedy on sam zasypia, Danny w dalszym ciągu nie śpi.

****************************

Rano wstaje po cichu, żeby iść popływać. Danny śpi, ale jest zwinięty w ciasny kłębek, podczas gdy normalnie zawsze owijał się wokół Steve'a.

Pływa dłużej niż zwykle, wkłada w to więcej wysiłku, ale potrzebuje tego. Jest zdenerwowany, przerażony tym, co Danny będzie miał mu do powiedzenia, kiedy wróci. Jednak ostatecznie nie może tego dłużej odwlekać.

Wraca do sypialni, siada na łóżku obok skulonego ciała Danny'ego i zaczyna go budzić, delikatnie przeczesując palcami jego potargane włosy. Trwa to chwilę, lecz kiedy Danny wreszcie otwiera oczy, posyła Steve'owi łagodny, zaspany uśmiech. To kolejna rzecz, za którą Steve boleśnie tęsknił.

Zaraz jednak Danny bardziej przytomnieje i jego uśmiech ustępuje miejsca poważniejszej i ponurej minie. Przez moment obaj nie robią nic oprócz patrzenia sobie w oczy, po czym Danny odwraca głowę i przyciska usta do wnętrza dłoni Steve'a.

\- Nie mogę od ciebie odejść, nie próbując wcześniej dać temu szansy.

Wyszeptane w jego dłoń słowa są niewiele głośniejsze od westchnienia. I to sprawia, że Steve czuje się bardzo malutki. Ale jednocześnie w jego piersi zaczyna rozprzestrzeniać się uczucie rozradowania. Nareszcie ma Danny'ego tak, jak zawsze go pragnął. Teraz Danny należy do Steve'a, żeby Steve się o niego zatroszczył.

Wstając z łóżka, delikatnie prowadzi Danny'ego za sobą do łazienki i zdejmuje ubrania z nich obu, co akurat nie jest dla nich żadną nowością.

Pod prysznicem przez kilka minut po prostu tuli Danny'ego do siebie pod spływającą na nich wodą, pozwalając, by blondyn ukrył twarz w jego klatce piersiowej. Później wszystko odbywa się tak samo jak za każdym razem, kiedy brali wspólny prysznic. Myją się nawzajem, wymieniając leniwe pocałunki.

Wydaje się, że mijają całe godziny, zanim wychodzą spod prysznica, i to jest ten moment, w którym pojawia się odstępstwo od ich normalnej rutyny. Zamiast pozwolić Danny'emu wytrzeć się do sucha, Steve wtrąca łagodne: "Pozwól mi" i wyręcza Danny'ego w tej prostej czynności.

Następnie wracają do sypialni, gdzie Steve najpierw ubiera Danny'ego, a później siebie, po czym mówi Danny'emu, żeby się nie ruszał i zaczyna szperać w swojej komodzie. W jego szufladach panuje wzorowy porządek, więc Steve potrzebuje tylko kilku sekund, by znaleźć to czego szukał.

\- To tymczasowe rozwiązanie, później zamówię taki prawdziwy. W sumie to jeszcze dzisiaj przejrzymy razem kilka stron, żeby sprawdzić, jakie zabawki mogą nam się spodobać. - Po tych słowach Steve przystępuje do zapinania szerokiego paska wokół talii Danny'ego, a potem, używając dwóch krawatów, mocuje po bokach nadgarstki mężczyzny. To daje blondynowi kilka centymetrów luzu, żeby poruszać rękami, ale nic poza tym. Jego ramiona są w zasadzie bezużyteczne. Teraz nie ma wyboru i musi zupełnie zdać się na Steve'a.

Danny pozwala mu robić to wszystko, nie mówiąc ani słowa, więc Steve całuje go na koniec i stara się być dobrej myśli.

Potem schodzą na dół, Danny z nieco większą ostrożnością niż zwykle, testując swoje poczucie równowagi, a Steve nie spuszcza go z oka, nie chcąc pozwolić, by Danny zrobił sobie krzywdę.

Steve przygotowuje dla nich śniadanie - coś zdrowego dla siebie i coś słodkiego dla Danny'ego. Zastanawiał się nad nakłonieniem Danny'ego do zdrowszego odżywiania, ale póki co postanowił nie zmieniać drobnych nawyków swojego partnera.

Kiedy jedzenie jest gotowe, Steve delikatnie sadza sobie Danny'ego na kolanach i zmienia jego pozycję, aż obaj czują się wygodnie. Przypomina to trochę obchodzenie się z lalką, ponieważ mając związane ręce, Danny tak naprawdę nie może mu pomóc.

Steve próbuje nie martwić się faktem, że Danny prawie się do niego nie odzywa, ograniczając się do odpowiadania półsłówkami.

Pogoda tego dnia jest piękna - jak to zwykle bywa na Hawajach - ale zamiast po śniadaniu wyjść z domu, Steve decyduje, że zostaną w środku. Sądzi, że Danny'emu będzie łatwiej bez dodatkowego wrażenia, że w każdej chwili ktoś mógłby go zobaczyć. Później to się zmieni, kiedy obaj oswoją się z tą sytuacją. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Tak więc Steve rozciąga się na kanapie, a gdy Danny zajmuje miejsce między jego nogami, ustawia przed nimi laptopa. Pora kupić kilka zabawek. Steve wręcz nie może się doczekać, bo tych zabawek będzie używał razem z Dannym. Jasne, bawił się już wcześniej, jednak albo robił to w Klubach, które miały zabawki na wyposażeniu, albo były to zabawki jego partnerów - jeszcze nigdy nie kupował czegoś, co planował zatrzymać. To po prostu nie wydawało się być mądrym pomysłem, dopóki był w czynnej służbie.

Korzystając z Google, znajduje stronę sklepu, który jest zlokalizowany na Hawajach i oferuje mniej więcej błyskawiczną dostawę. Reszta to już tylko kwestia poszukania tego, co mu się spodoba.

W pierwszej kolejności ogląda asortyment korków i próbuje wprowadzić Danny'ego w odpowiedni nastrój, szepcząc mu do ucha, co każe mu z nimi zrobić. Jest bardziej niż zachwycony, kiedy zauważa rosnącą wypukłość w spodniach Danny'ego.

Bez zastanowienia wyciąga rękę i zaczyna delikatnie głaskać ukryty pod ubraniem wzgórek, równocześnie wybierając - zgodnie z obietnicą - krótki, gruby korek i drugi, nieco smuklejszy, ale dłuższy. Następnie przechodzi do działu z klamerkami na sutki, ponieważ uważa, że Danny'emu się spodobają - i nawet udaje mu się nakłonić Danny'ego do wyrażenia opinii, że wolałby klamerki magnetyczne, bo przy nich istnieje chyba mniejsze ryzyko, że zaplączą się we włosy na jego piersi.

Steve dodaje też do koszyka obiecany pas do krępowania rąk wraz z pasującymi kajdankami. A później - po prostu po to, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Danny'ego - przeskakuje bezpośrednio do sekcji z packami.  
\- To będzie służyło głównie do wymierzania kary - oznajmia mężczyźnie w swoich ramionach i całuje go w policzek.

To w pewnym sensie przewidywalne, jak Danny odwraca głowę, uciekając spojrzeniem od laptopa. Jednak ten zakup jest konieczny, więc Steve dodaje zwyczajną packę do listy, po czym wysyła zamówienie. Nie żałuje dodatkowej opłaty, dzięki której otrzyma zamówiony towar prawdopodobnie już jutro, a najpóźniej - pojutrze.

Po skończonych zakupach Steve odkłada laptopa i spędza następną godzinę na przytulaniu się z Dannym. Unieruchomione ręce ograniczają Danny'emu zakres ruchów. Z początku, kiedy chciał się odwrócić, próbował wiercić się niezgrabnie, ale w końcu zmęczyło go to i - rumieniąc się i odwracając wzrok - poprosił Steve'a, żeby pomógł mu przesunąć się odrobinę wyżej. Steve wierzy, że jest to krok we właściwym kierunku.

****************************

Przez resztę dnia nie robią niczego erotycznego. Steve uważa, że tak będzie najlepiej - łagodnie wprowadzać Danny'ego w tę nową rutynę. Mimo to nakłania go do picia tak często jak to tylko możliwe, aby Danny przywykł do pytania o pozwolenie na skorzystanie z łazienki.

Przy pierwszych kilku razach praktycznie widzi, jak Danny usiłuje stłumić tę potrzebę, jednak ostatecznie zawsze daje za wygraną. To kolejny krok we właściwym kierunku i póki co Steve opiera się pokusie, żeby mu odmówić. Na taką zabawę przyjdzie czas później.

Steve starannie unika myślenia o tym, że tego dnia Danny odzywał się do niego tylko wtedy, gdy było to konieczne. Ani jego poczucie humoru, ani temperament jeszcze nie dały o sobie znać. Steve podejrzewa, że to być może dlatego, że ich role są teraz inne niż do tej pory. Obaj muszą do tego przywyknąć.

I tej nocy, kiedy trzyma Danny'ego w swoich ramionach, przytula go ze wszystkich sił do swojej piersi. Danny przywyknie do tego, do tej ich nowej relacji. Przywyknie.

Musi.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, i kto chciałby wiedzieć, co te nasze chłopaki porabiają po weekendzie? 
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

Następnego dnia rano, przed wyjściem do pracy, jest interesująco.

To bardzo oczywiste, do jakiego stopnia Danny wciąż nie czuje się swobodnie w tym całym układzie, chociaż przynajmniej śniadanie jest dosyć przyjemne. Steve na zmianę karmi Danny'ego i siebie i wymienia z nim leniwe pocałunki.

Potem jednak, kiedy tuż przed wyjściem z domu zatrzymują się przed drzwiami, nadchodzi pora, aby z powrotem wcielić się w swoje normalne role.

Steve ostrożnie uwalnia ręce Danny'ego i odkłada krawaty na komodę przy drzwiach. Wskazując na to miejsce, oznajmia Danny'emu:  
\- Mam mały, zamykany na klucz kuferek, który tutaj postawimy. To do niego będziemy wkładać większość naszych akcesoriów, zanim wyjdziemy z domu. A po powrocie będę oczekiwał, że natychmiast założysz wszystko, co tu zostawiliśmy. Zrozumiano?

W odpowiedzi Danny kiwa głową, lecz Steve'owi to nie wystarcza, więc chwyta podbródek Danny'ego i unosi jego twarz, aby mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy, po czym powtarza pytanie:  
\- Zrozumiałeś mnie, Danielu?

Blondyn przełyka ślinę i wydaje się, że trwa to całą wieczność, ale w końcu udaje mu się wykrztusić:  
\- Zrozumiałem, Steve.

****************************

W pracy jest... zaskakująco łatwo. Steve zauważa, jak Danny stara się trzymać w pobliżu China i Kono, ale pomija to milczeniem. Są w ich siedzibie, więc może pozwolić Danny'emu korzystać ze swobody. Praca w terenie być może będzie wymagała drobnego przystosowania, jednak Danny od lat jest gliniarzem, zatem Steve jest praktycznie pewien, że potrafi oddzielać służbę od życia prywatnego.

Jego przypuszczenie zostaje potwierdzone jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy zostają wezwani do pomocy przy napadzie, którego sprawcy dodatkowo wzięli zakładników. Ich współdziałanie przebiega gładko jak zwykle, a nawet Danny zaczyna się z nim sprzeczać. Steve ma ochotę wiwatować, lecz zamiast tego tylko uśmiecha się do Danny'ego, patrząc z radością, jak mężczyzna z ożywieniem wymachuje swoimi rękami. To pierwszy raz od zdecydowanie zbyt długiego czasu.

****************************

Wracają do domu późnym wieczorem, głodni i zmęczeni, i znajdują czekającą na nich dyskretnie zapakowaną przesyłkę. Sklep rzeczywiście błyskawicznie uporał się z dostawą.

Steve widzi, że Danny przygląda się paczce w pewną obawą, ale powstrzymuje się od komentarza. Zamiast tego podnosi ją i wpuszcza ich obu do domu.

Obaj zdejmują buty, a Steve spostrzega, jak Danny zerka w stronę krawatów leżących na szafce.  
\- Zostaw je - mówi mu. - Zjemy coś, a później obejrzymy nasze zakupy. Myślę, że te krawaty nie będą nam już dłużej potrzebne, potem odłożę je na miejsce.

Każe Danny'emu usiąść na kanapie, przynosi mu piwo, a następnie zabiera się za przygotowanie kolacji. Jednakże paczka stojąca na kuchennym stole niweczy jego wysiłki i ostatecznie Steve nie potrafi dłużej walczyć z pokusą, żeby ją otworzyć. Te pierwsze zakupy były dość skromne, ale jeżeli wszystko potoczy się po jego myśli, w przyszłości powiększą swoją kolekcję. Tymczasem Steve ma to, czego mu potrzeba. Wyjmuje zabawki z opakowań, sprawdza czy nie mają żadnych uszkodzeń, po czym dokładnie myje korki przed ich pierwszym użyciem. Dopiero kiedy uznaje, że jest gotowy, przywołuje do siebie Danny'ego.

\- Danno, chodź tutaj, proszę - woła w stronę salonu.

Nie musi długo czekać, bo wkrótce blondyn stoi obok niego, z rezerwą mierząc wzrokiem przedmioty wyłożone na stole.  
\- To nie jest kolacja - stwierdza, a Steve nie może powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

\- Nie, to nie kolacja, mądralo. A teraz rozbierz się.

Steve nie jest w stanie oprzeć się pragnieniu pocałowania go, gdy tylko Danny staje przed nim nagi, chętny i taki idealny. Zaczyna od jego ust, a następnie przesuwa wargami po jego szyi ku jego silnym barkom. Obraca Danny'ego w swoich ramionach i składa kilka pocałunków na jego karku i łopatkach, a na koniec delikatnie nakłania go, żeby pochylił się nad kuchennym krzesłem.

\- Zostań tak - szepcze mu do ucha i pospiesznie sięga po węższy korek.

Przez moment rozważa użycie lubrykantu, ale porzuca ten pomysł i przystawia zabawkę do warg Danny'ego, mówiąc:  
\- Otwórz usta i ssij, Danno.

To, jak Danny reaguje - po raz pierwszy bez wahania - jest po prostu piękne, a Steve sądzi, że jest tak być może dlatego, ponieważ w tej sytuacji nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego. Sam już nie wie, jak często przerabiali tę pozycję, nawet jeśli tym, co normalnie Danny brał do ust, były palce Steve'a, a nie czarny silikon.

Steve daje sobie dłuższą chwilę, aby nacieszyć się widokiem poruszających się policzków Danny'ego, po czym wyjmuje korek z jego ust i wpycha go łagodnym, ale zdecydowanym ruchem między jego pośladki. Nie drażni się z nim, nie przygotowuje go palcami - po prostu dodaje kolejny symbol świadczący o tym, że Danny jest własnością Steve'a.

To samo w sobie jest odrobinę podniecające, ale Steve nie ma jeszcze erekcji. Świadomość, że korek tkwi tam, gdzie tylko jemu wolno wejść, otwierając Danny'ego specjalnie dla niego, dostarcza mu zadowolenia na kompletnie innym poziomie. Tutaj nie chodzi o seks, nie tak do końca. Tutaj chodzi o coś znacznie bardziej prymitywnego. Przede wszystkim ma to uzmysłowić Danny'emu, komu się oddał.

Steve całuje Danny'ego w policzek i pomaga mu podnieść się z krzesła. W tym samym momencie, gdy Danny zaczyna się ruszać, z jego ust wyrywa się zaskoczone sapnięcie, a jego kolana niemal się pod nim uginają. Najwidoczniej korek musiał bezbłędnie trafić w jego prostatę.

Steve mimowolnie szczerzy się w uśmiechu i przysuwa się bliżej, żeby wziąć na siebie ciężar ciała Danny'ego, dopóki mężczyzna nie stanie pewnie na własnych nogach. Potem ostrożnie pomaga Danny'emu założyć z powrotem spodnie i koszulę, a następnie sięga po pasek i kajdanki.

Zestaw do krępowania wykonano z gładkiej, ciemnej skóry oraz błyszczących sprzączek i Steve prawie zaczyna się ślinić na jego widok, wyobrażając sobie, jak Danny będzie w tym wyglądał. W pierwszej kolejności zapina pas wokół talii swojego partnera, starannie pilnując, by półokrągłe ogniwa znalazły się dokładnie po bokach.

Później przychodzi pora na kajdanki. Steve delikatnie podnosi prawą dłoń Danny'ego i przez chwilę całuje i łagodnie gryzie wrażliwą skórę po wewnętrznej stronie jego nadgarstka, liżąc ją i ssąc, rozkoszując się odgłosami, jakie wydaje Danny. Wie, że jest to jeden z czułych punktów Danny'ego, i bezwstydnie to wykorzystuje, żeby go podniecić.

Po kilku minutach jednak nie potrafi już dłużej zwlekać i zapina skórzaną bransoletę na nadgarstku Danny'ego, po czym łączy ogniwo na bransolecie z ogniwem przy pasku i powtarza cały proces po lewej stronie.

Tak oto Danny znowu jest całkowicie bezradny, nie może posługiwać się swoimi rękami i wygląda tak cholernie cudownie, że Steve nie umie oprzeć się pokusie. Klęka na podłodze, rozpina spodnie Danny'ego, ostrożnie wydobywa na wierzch jego na wpół twardy członek i pochłania go za jednym zamachem, ignorując okrzyk Danny'ego.

Steve kocha czuć ten ciężar na swoim języku, ten dotyk, smak Danny'ego w swoich ustach i próbuje mu to okazać, liżąc i ssąc, i pieszcząc go językiem. A potem, kiedy słyszy, że Danny wydaje ciche westchnienie, jak zawsze gdy jest już blisko... odsuwa się od niego i podnosi się z podłogi.

Jeśli wcześniej Danny wyglądał cudownie, to teraz jest oszałamiająco piękny.

Jego ręce szarpią się w krępujących je kajdankach, rozchylone usta z trudem chwytają powietrze, oczy są rozszerzone i zasnute mgłą. Jednak kiedy dociera do niego, że nie doczeka się dalszej stymulacji, oczy Danny'ego raptem skupiają się na twarzy Steve'a i po raz pierwszy od stanowczo zbyt dawna Steve ma przed sobą swojego Danny'ego.

\- Co, do kurwy... Steve, masz natychmiast skończyć to, co zacząłeś.

Steve czuje tak wielką ulgę, słysząc te słowa, nareszcie nie mając do czynienia z płochliwym, uległym Dannym, że prawie spełnia to polecenie.

Ale podczas gdy Steve pragnie tego temperamentnego Danny'ego, musi również pamiętać, że pewne sprawy uległy zmianie. Jeżeli wszystko się ułoży, jeżeli Danny poczuje się swobodnie w tej nowej sytuacji, wkrótce będzie miał jedno i drugie.

Natomiast póki co, wciąż trzeba dokończyć kolację i w tym samym czasie Steve może udzielić Danny'emu pewnej lekcji.

Całuje Danny'ego w usta i delikatnie popycha go na kuchenne krzesło. Umieszcza nogi Danny'ego obok nóg krzesła, zostawiając go z szeroko rozchylonymi udami. Jego penis sterczy na baczność, wystając z rozpiętych spodni, czerwony i wilgotny, a palce Danny'ego drgają i wyraźnie prężą się, aby go dosięgnąć - bez nadziei, że podołają temu zadaniu.

\- Będziesz musiał trochę poczekać. A jeśli będziesz grzeczny, być może pozwolę ci dojść po kolacji. Na razie zamierzam dokończyć przygotowywać nasze jedzenie. I chcę, żebyś utrzymał ten wzwód, aż wszystko będzie gotowe. Możesz myśleć o mnie i kołysać się na swoim ślicznym nowym korku, ale nie wolno ci dojść. Jeżeli to zrobisz albo nie będzie ci stał, kiedy skończę, packa będzie następną rzeczą, którą wypróbujemy, zrozumiano?

Wpatruje się surowo w oczy Danny'ego, równocześnie lekko przesuwając palcem wzdłuż grubej żyły na jego członku. Gdy dociera na samą górę, zanurza czubek palca w dziurce na jego koniuszku, po czym całkiem zabiera swoją rękę. Przez cały ten czas Danny nie odrywa wzroku od jego twarzy, oddychając ciężko, z ciemnym rumieńcem na policzkach. Steve mógłby się założyć, że to w równej mierze zasługa podniecenia i zażenowania. Wydaje się, że mijają całe minuty, ale wreszcie... wreszcie Danny kiwa głową i szepcze:  
\- Zrozumiano.

Steve obdarza go uśmiechem, a następnie odwraca się do blatu, żeby dokończyć krojenie ryby na kolację. W odbiciu w oknie widzi, jak Danny zaczyna kołysać biodrami, i nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Ma przeczucie, że wszystko się między nimi ułoży.

 

____________________________________

*** Tak tylko dla przypomnienia – notka na temat zabawek chłopaków znajduje się tutaj: [KLIK](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/136477812) (ツ)

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czas na najbardziej sub/dom-porno rozdział w tym fiku...   
> Ach, i wybaczcie mi wulgaryzmy – po prostu czułam, że są konieczne dla klimatu tego rozdziału 
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

 

W ciągu następnych dwóch tygodni Danny stopniowo uczy się swojej nowej roli. Kiedy są w domu, Steve ściśle pilnuje, żeby jego nadgarstki były przez cały czas skrępowane, próbując przyzwyczaić Danny'ego do bycia zależnym od Steve'a. A Danny cudownie się temu podporządkowuje. Wykonuje wszystkie polecenia i jeśli jego nieustanne podniecenie może o czymś świadczyć, to sprawia mu to przyjemność.

Nie doszło jeszcze do sytuacji, w której Danny zasługiwałby na karę, z czego Steve jest zadowolony, jednak wie, że to nie będzie trwało wiecznie. Ale tą kwestią zajmą się dopiero, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Tymczasem cała uwaga Steve'a skupia się na tym, aby Danny zaakceptował fakt, że jego orgazmy nie należą już do niego, tak samo jak jego fiut.

Tego dnia siedzą na kanapie i oglądają mecz, a przynajmniej Steve ogląda. Danny wierci się na jego kolanach, nie mogąc usiedzieć spokojnie. Przy czym to nie tak, że Steve ma coś przeciwko, ponieważ całe to wiercenie się jest naprawdę przyjemne. Poza tym, mówiąc szczerze, Steve nie sądzi, że Danny może to kontrolować.

Stłumione skomlenie dociera do jego uszu i Steve odruchowo całuje Danny'ego w policzek, tuż obok rzemyka mocującego niedawno kupiony knebel, a jego lewa dłoń prześlizguje się po klatce piersiowej blondyna, głaszcząc go łagodnie i z roztargnieniem szczypiąc jego sutki, kiedy najdzie go ochota.

Prawa dłoń Steve'a delikatnie i powoli przesuwa się po członku Danny'ego, który sterczy z jego rozpiętych spodni, wściekle czerwony i ociekający preejakulatem, co trwa już od pół godziny, dzięki korkowi w jego tyłku oraz ciągłym i niedbałym pieszczotom Steve'a.

Steve lubi Danny'ego w takim stanie - ubranego, ale z kutasem na wierzchu - po części dlatego, że Danny wygląda wtedy seksownie, a zarazem bezbronnie, ale również dlatego, że wpędza to Danny'ego we wstydliwe zakłopotanie. A to jest coś, czego Steve praktycznie nie potrafi sobie odmówić i właśnie z tego powodu czasami zmusza Danny'ego do latania tak po domu - dla samej przyjemności oglądania jak Danny rumieni się jak szalony.

Kiedy rozpoczyna się przerwa w połowie meczu, Danny jest w totalnej rozsypce. Strużka śliny wymknęła się z jego ust, skamle i dygocze na całym ciele, a po policzkach ciekną mu łzy. Ale mały dzwonek w jego dłoni, którego używają zamiast hasła bezpieczeństwa podczas zabaw z kneblem, nadal milczy, jeśli nie liczyć słabego pobrzękiwania wywołanego mimowolnymi ruchami mężczyzny.

Steve popycha go delikatnie, żeby wstał, i odwraca go przodem do siebie, więc teraz członek Danny'ego znajduje się dokładnie na wysokości ust Steve'a. I Steve nie może się oprzeć. W końcu to Danny. Nachyla się i składa czuły pocałunek na główce jego penisa, zlizując preejakulat, który sączy z niego ciurkiem, a zaraz potem leniwie przeciąga językiem wzdłuż grubej żyły biegnącej po jego dolnej stronie.

Następnie odchyla się z powrotem na oparcie kanapy i patrzy z uciechą, jak Danny wypina biodra do przodu, podążając za nim, a knebel pochłania jego żałosny szloch. W tym momencie Steve delikatnie, ale stanowczo pociera dłońmi uda Danny'ego i mówi szeptem:  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Danno. Uspokój się, wszystko w porządku.

Trochę to trwa, zanim Danny przestaje łkać i jest w stanie skoncentrować się na Steve'ie. Jego piękne niebieskie oczy są zamglone i rozszerzone, a Steve wprost pragnie pożreć go żywcem. Ale tego nie zrobi, ponieważ Steve? Steve ma pewien plan.

Napotykając wzrok Danny'ego, posyła mu rozleniwiony uśmiech, po czym pomaga blondynowi w pozbyciu się spodni.  
\- Mamy jeszcze jakieś osiem minut do drugiej połowy meczu. A po całym tym twoim wierceniu się na moich kolanach naprawdę mam ochotę cię zerżnąć. Czyli rusz się, uklęknij na kanapie i wypnij tyłek.

To dowód zaufania, że Danny bezzwłocznie wypełnia instrukcje Steve'a, ponieważ utrzymanie równowagi bez użycia rąk nie jest łatwe, ale Steve jest tuż obok niego, gotowy ruszyć z pomocą, jeśli jego partner będzie jej potrzebował. Danny jednak radzi sobie bez pomocy i kiedy pochyla się nad oparciem kanapy, nie mając na sobie nic prócz koszuli, która tak pięknie obramowuje jego tyłek, Steve nie może się powstrzymać i daje mu klapsa w pośladek, podziwiając czerwony odcisk swojej dłoni, który natychmiast pojawia się na skórze Danny'ego.

Jak na razie nie poświęcali klapsom dużo uwagi, ale Steve to lubi i próbuje włączać klapsy do zabawy, żeby później Danny nie kojarzył ich wyłącznie z karą. Klapsy mogą sprawiać przyjemność i Steve ma przeczucie, że Danny również może je polubić. Przynajmniej do tej pory nie zdarzyło mu się zaprotestować. W istocie, Danny w ogóle nie skorzystał jeszcze z hasła bezpieczeństwa - ani z żółtego, ani z czerwonego.

Odsuwając te myśli na bok, Steve skupia się na uczcie dla zmysłów, jaką ma przed sobą, i pozwala swoim palcom powędrować do wejścia Danny'ego, które jest dokładnie nawilżone i zakorkowane, co gwarantuje, że Steve nie musi teraz poświęcać czasu, aby go przygotować. Wydobywając na wierzch własną erekcję, ostrożnie, ale pewnie wyjmuje korek z tyłka Danny'ego i od razu wchodzi w swojego partnera.

A potem pieprzy go, skoncentrowany na swojej własnej rozkoszy, długimi pchnięciami, które, jak wie, będą naciskać na prostatę Danny'ego.

\- Nie zapomnij, Danno, żadnego szczytowania, dopóki ci nie pozwolę.

Steve zdaje sobie sprawę, że wymaga czegoś, nad czym Danny tak naprawdę nie będzie w stanie zapanować, gdy stymulacja zacznie być zbyt intensywna, a poza tym Danny trzymał się na krawędzi już prawie od godziny. To jednak nie powinno stanowić problemu, bo właśnie w tym momencie Steve'a zalewa fala orgazmu i dochodzi głęboko w tyłku Danny'ego.

Przez kilka chwil Steve pochyla się nad Dannym i oparty klatką piersiową o jego plecy daje sobie czas na złapanie oddechu, a potem prostuje się, wysuwa się spomiędzy pośladków swojego partnera i wciska korek z powrotem na miejsce. Pomaga Danny'emu zejść z kanapy, całuje go w ramię i spogląda w dół na jego wciąż ociekający gęstą wilgocią wzwód.

\- Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry, Danno. Mój idealny Daniel.

Danny sprawia wrażenie, że nic do niego nie dociera, niemal stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, więc gdy Steve siada ponownie na kanapie, tym razem nie sadza Danny'ego na swoich kolanach. Zamiast tego wskazuje na miejsce na podłodze między swoimi nogami i mówi:  
\- Klęknij tutaj, Danno.

Nieczęsto każe Danny'emu klęczeć - chyba że chce, żeby Danny mu obciągnął - ponieważ tak właściwie go to nie kręci, a poza tym jest to katorga dla kolana Danny'ego. Lecz to, teraz, prawdopodobnie nie potrwa długo.

Wsuwa palec pod brodę Danny'ego i unosi jego twarz, żeby ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
\- Naprawdę dobrze się spisałeś, Danno. Myślę, że teraz zasługujesz na własny orgazm, hm? - Natychmiast otrzymuje odpowiedź w postaci gorączkowego kiwania głową i nie może powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu. - Tylko rzecz w tym, że zaraz zacznie się mecz, więc będziesz musiał zrobić to sam.

Odchyla się na oparcie i z zadowoleniem patrzy na mimowolne ruchy dłoni Danny'ego, które z miejsca zostają udaremnione przez kajdanki krępujące jego nadgarstki. Rozpaczliwe odgłosy, jakie w następnej chwili wydobywają się z ust blondyna, są muzyką dla jego uszu.  
\- Racja, prawie zapomniałem. Sam nie dasz rady. Cóż, chyba jednak będę musiał ci pomóc.

Steve nadal ma na sobie bojówki i teraz wsuwa jedną nogę między rozstawione szeroko kolana Danny'ego, delikatnie napierając na jego członek.  
\- To cała pomoc, na którą możesz liczyć z mojej strony. Reszta należy do ciebie.

I po tych słowach zaczyna wpatrywać się w telewizor, choć kątem oka bacznie obserwuje Danny'ego.

Danny zastygł w bezruchu, być może wskutek przyjemnych doznań wywołanych naciskiem na jego erekcję lub może z powodu ukrytego znaczenia tego, co Steve właśnie powiedział. Tak czy owak, ani drgnie, dopóki Steve nie odzywa się od niechcenia:  
\- Nie masz ochoty dojść? Mogę zabrać tę nogę, jeśli tego chcesz.

W odpowiedzi słyszy tylko kolejny żałosny skowyt, po czym Danny zaczyna się lekko kołysać, ocierając się o jego nogę. Steve widzi, że powieki Danny'ego są mocno zaciśnięte i mógłby się założyć, że w tym momencie rumieńce na jego policzkach są bardziej efektem zażenowania niż podniecenia. Nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, stwierdza:  
\- Zupełnie jak szczeniaczek ruchający nogę swojego pana.  
I faktycznie, czerwień rumieńców Danny'ego staje się jeszcze ciemniejsza.

Danny'emu nie jest łatwo sprostać temu zadaniu. Nie mogąc używać rąk, dość często gubi rytm, traci równowagę i ześlizguje się z nogi Steve'a. Po dwudziestu minutach wciąż nie osiągnął orgazmu i teraz opiera się o udo Steve'a, płacząc i łkając, podczas gdy jego biodra poruszają się niecierpliwie, usiłując znaleźć tarcie, które dałoby mu zaspokojenie.

\- Hej, ćśśś, wszystko w porządku. - Steve podnosi Danny'ego z podłogi i znów sadza go sobie na kolanach, pozwalając mu wtulić twarz w swoją szyję. Jednocześnie kołysze go i szepcze: - Wszystko w porządku, wszystko w porządku.

Nie robi tylko najważniejszego - nie dotyka członka Danny'ego, nawet kiedy blondyn konwulsyjnie unosi biodra, próbując pocierać nimi o brzuch Steve'a. Zamiast tego Steve mocniej zaciska ramiona wokół Danny'ego i skutecznie go unieruchamia.  
\- Teraz już nic z tego, Danielu. Miałeś swoją szansę, a teraz okazja minęła. Może później. Ale nie teraz.

To wywołuje więcej łez i szamotania, ale Steve przeczekuje to wszystko, ciągle trzymając Danny'ego w silnych objęciach i dalej kołysze go łagodnie, aż po pewnym czasie Danny się uspokaja, a jego członek nareszcie odrobinę wiotczeje.  
\- Właśnie tak, Danny. Będziesz mógł dojść, kiedy powiem, że możesz. I nie dojdziesz, kiedy ja tego nie chcę. Tak to już jest.

****************************

Przez resztę popołudnia Danny znowu jest płochliwy i milczący, ale nie odstępuje Steve'a ani na krok, a Steve mu na to pozwala. Nie dochodzi do nowych erotycznych gestów czy dotknięć, natomiast jest mnóstwo przytulania, a Steve robi to, co lubi najbardziej, i rozpieszcza Danny'ego - przygotowuje kąpiel z pianą dla nich obu, w której spędzają ponad godzinę, a potem czyta Danny'emu na głos, podczas gdy blondyn leży opleciony wokół jego ciała.

Atmosfera jest istnie sielankowa i dokładnie taka, jaką Steve sobie wyobrażał między nimi.

Kiedy jest już pora, żeby położyli się spać - jak zawsze, odkąd rozpoczęli ten nowy aspekt swojego związku - udają się na górę do głównej sypialni, a Steve odpina kajdanki Danny'ego od paska wokół jego talii i zamiast tego mocuje je do zagłówka łóżka.

Później bierze olejek do masażu i zaczyna masować plecy Danny'ego, a następnie przewraca go na wznak i zajmuje się jego klatką piersiową. Te miarowe ruchy i ślizganie się jego dłoni po ciepłej, gładkiej skórze mają kojące działanie, więc Steve trochę się w tym zatraca - podobnie jak Danny, jeśli jego przymknięte powieki są jakąś wskazówką.

Kończąc masaż, Steve przytula się do Danny'ego, przyciska twarz do jego ramienia i szepcze:  
\- Teraz masz być cicho. Albo przestanę.

I wtedy, nieśpiesznym, jednostajnym ruchem zaczyna pocierać członek Danny'ego, przesuwając dłonią w górę i w dół w tym samym rytmie, w jakim pracował nad resztą jego ciała.

Plecy Danny'ego wyginają się w łuk, ale mężczyzna nie wydaje żadnych dźwięków, a Steve nie jest aż tak okrutny, żeby kazać mu długo czekać. Tak więc nie zmienia swojego równego rytmu, aż Danny eksploduje, wyprężając plecy na niemal niemożliwą wysokość, po czym wyczerpany opada na materac.

Steve podsuwa dłoń do ust na wpół śpiącego Danny'ego, żeby zlizał z niej swoje nasienie, i zaraz po tym - i po całym wycieńczającym dniu, który blondyn miał za sobą - Danny nie potrzebuje wiele czasu, żeby głęboko zasnąć. Jednak Steve jeszcze nie jest na to gotowy.

Zamiast się położyć, jeszcze przez chwilę pieści łagodnie miękki członek swojego partnera, czym sprawia, że śpiący mężczyzna wydaje ciche kwilenie. Następnie obejmuje dłonią całe genitalia Danny'ego i owija się wokół ciała przykutego do łóżka kochanka. Dopiero wtedy, ochraniając najbardziej bezbronną część Danny'ego własną dłonią i słysząc jego równomierny oddech, Steve także poddaje się zmęczeniu.

****************************

Mija jeszcze jeden tydzień i wszystko z pozoru układa się świetnie. Spędzają czas z Grace bez najmniejszych komplikacji i Steve rzeczywiście wierzy, że dobrze sobie radzą.

Jednak wtedy Chin i Kono biorą go na stronę - podczas gdy Danny wyskoczył po lunch - i zaczynają go maglować, czy wszystko gra. Steve nie do końca pojmuje, o czym oni mówią.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o co wam chodzi. Między nami wszystko jest w porządku, powiedziałbym nawet, że jest bardzo dobrze.

Kuzyni wymieniają spojrzenia i wreszcie Kono dodaje: - Cóż, może to ma coś wspólnego z Grace albo z Rachel?

Lecz Steve ma tego serdecznie dosyć, ponieważ nie lubi być przesłuchiwany, kiedy nawet nie ma pojęcia z jakiego powodu.  
\- Słuchajcie, czy moglibyście mi powiedzieć, co się w ogóle dzieje? Bo naprawdę nie rozumiem, czego wy ode mnie chcecie.

No więc odrobinę traci cierpliwość - ale czy można go za to winić? Chin i Kono sugerują, że z Dannym dzieje się coś złego, a to jest jego zadanie - teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek - by troszczyć się o Danny'ego i rozwiązywać wszystkie problemy.

\- Po prostu Danny wygląda na przybitego, brachu - wyjaśnia Chin. - Mniej zrzędzi, o ile w ogóle. Mało kiedy żartuje i rzadko się uśmiecha, chyba że mówi o Grace... I gdyby to było możliwe, powiedziałbym, że wydaje się jakiś mniejszy. Wiemy, że miesiąc temu doszło między wami do kłótni czy czegoś takiego, ale ty sprawiasz wrażenie, że wszystko znowu wróciło do normy. Tylko Danny wygląda tak, jakby coś było nie w porządku. Jesteś pewien, że nie wiesz, co go gryzie?

Steve nie wie, nie tak do końca. I tak naprawdę nie rozumie, co mają na myśli Kono z Chinem, ale po tej rozmowie postanawia obserwować Danny'ego jak jastrząb przez resztę dnia. Nie mija wiele czasu, kiedy wreszcie widzi, o czym oni mówili, i Steve rzeczywiście byłby wdzięczny, gdyby ktoś w tym momencie porządnie mu przyłożył. Ponieważ jak, do diabła, mógł to przeoczyć?

Ponieważ jedno jest pewne - z Dannym nie wszystko jest w porządku.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przedostatni rozdział (ツ)  
> Na wszelki wypadek ostrzegam: angst sięgnie zenitu; osoby o słabych nerwach niech lepiej zamkną oczy   
> I mam nadzieję, że chociaż część z Was nadal będzie wierzyć, że Steve zasługuje na szczęśliwe zakończenie...
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**
> 
> PS. Notkę o jeszcze jednej zabawce znajdziecie [TUTAJ](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/137861907)

 

Zorientowanie się co jest nie tak zajmuje Steve'owi kilka dni - dni spędzonych na zadręczaniu się, ciągłej obserwacji i podstępnym rozpieszczaniu Danny'ego bardziej niż zazwyczaj. To, że Danny na to pozwala, jest osobliwe samo w sobie i stanowi kolejny alarmujący sygnał. Lecz jest to również wskazówką, która ostatecznie naprowadza Steve'a na właściwy trop.

Fakt pierwszy: rola, którą Danny przyjął na siebie w domu, daje o sobie znać również w pracy, i to wzbudza niepokój China i Kono.

Fakt drugi jest znacznie bardziej alarmujący i sprawia, że żołądek Steve'a skręca się w supeł.

Danny jest nieszczęśliwy.

Parę razy Steve próbuje podejść Danny'ego, wypytać go subtelnie co się dzieje, ale Danny praktycznie go ignoruje i twierdzi, że nie ma pojęcia, o co mu chodzi - tyle że teraz Steve ma przynajmniej pewne wyobrażenie co jest grane.

Steve bierze wolne na resztę tygodnia i robi to samo dla Danny'ego, nie zważając na protesty swojego partnera. Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru wciela w życie swój z grubsza sklecony plan, mając nadzieję, że w ten sposób nie pogorszy tylko sytuacji, która najwidoczniej już teraz jest bardzo zła. Ponieważ plan Steve'a? Plan Steve'a polega na postawieniu Danny'ego przed zadaniem, któremu nie podoła.

Mówi Danny'emu, żeby się rozebrał, knebluje go i przywiązuje do ich łóżka - tym razem nie tylko za nadgarstki, ale także za kostki, przez co Danny leży z szeroko rozpostartymi nogami. Następne w kolejności są klamerki na sutki, zaciśnięte na tyle mocno, że w pierwszej chwili Danny krzywi się z bólu, a później w jego tyłek trafia korek z funkcją wibracji. Steve jeszcze nie skończył, ale robi przerwę i patrzy stanowczo w oczy Danny'ego.

\- Zagramy w pewną grę, Danielu. Zostawię cię tutaj i pójdę przygotować kolację, a ty masz tylko powstrzymać się od orgazmu. Jeżeli ci się nie uda - packa pójdzie w ruch. Zrozumiano?

I Danny kiwa głową, ponieważ - nie ma się co oszukiwać - w tym momencie nie ma wielu rzeczy, które mogłyby wywołać u niego orgazm. Jednak, jak zostało powiedziane wcześniej, Steve jeszcze nie skończył.

Wyciąga dwa miniwibratorki oraz parę kawałków cienkiego, ale bardzo miękkiego sznurka, przy pomocy którego przywiązuje jeden wibrator do krocza Danny'ego, tuż za jego jądrami, a drugi mocuje do jego [wędzidełka](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/W%C4%99dzide%C5%82ko_napletkowe). Kiedy to wszystko jest gotowe, Danny wpatruje się w Steve'a rozszerzonymi oczami, ale to nic w porównaniu z grymasem, który wykrzywia jego twarz, kiedy Steve uruchamia jednocześnie wszystkie trzy urządzenia. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że Steve poraził go prądem.

Przelotnie zaciskając dłoń na główce penisa Danny'ego, Steve wychodzi z sypialni, rzucając przez ramię:  
\- Nie zapomnij, żadnego szczytowania.

Danny nie ma najmniejszych szans. Jego ciało oraz wibrujące zabawki doprowadzą go do porażki.

****************************

Steve nie zostawia Danny'ego na długo. Dobrze wie, że po osiągnięciu orgazmu dalsza stymulacja wibracjami będzie przeciążeniem dla organizmu i choć to może być świetna zabawa w kontrolowanych warunkach, Steve nie chce, by Danny doświadczał czegoś takiego w samotności przez zbyt długi czas.

Tak więc uważnie nasłuchuje, spodziewając się efektów po jakichś dziesięciu minutach i rzeczywiście - jego wyliczenia są mniej więcej idealne. Wróciwszy do sypialni, ma przed sobą mężczyznę, którego brzuch jest zabryzgany spermą i który szamocze się w krępujących go kajdankach, wyraźnie próbując się oswobodzić.

Steve nie powiedziałby, że rzucił się biegiem, ale zdecydowanie porusza się szybciej niż zwykle. W parę sekund dociera do Danny'ego i wyłącza wszystkie wibratory, po czym ostrożnie się ich pozbywa. Następnie zdejmuje klamerki z sutków Danny'ego, wyjmuje knebel z jego ust i uwalnia jego kostki, a na koniec siada obok swojego partnera i zaczyna uspokajająco głaskać go po włosach.

Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo to trwa, ale wreszcie Danny kuli się wokół niego - na tyle, na ile pozwalają mu jego przywiązane do łóżka ręce - i mamrocze ochrypłym głosem:  
\- Przepraszam, Steve. Próbowałem, ja naprawdę, naprawdę...

\- Ćśśś, wszystko w porządku, Danno. Nic się nie stało. - Nieprzerwanie głaszcze go po głowie, skupiając się na oddechu Danny'ego, który powoli zmienia się z ciężkiego posapywania w lżejszy, bardziej normalny rytm. Dopiero wtedy wstaje i sięga po packę.

Danny przygląda mu się lękliwie i jąkając się, wykrztusza: - Przecież powiedziałeś... powiedziałeś, że wszystko w porządku, powiedziałeś...

\- Bo wszystko jest w porządku - przerywa mu Steve. - Popełnianie błędów to nic złego. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie zostaniesz za to ukarany. Uprzedzałem cię o tym na samym początku. A teraz przekręć się na brzuch. Pamiętasz swoje hasła bezpieczeństwa?

Po chwili niezdecydowania Danny kiwa głową, ale Steve każe mu powtórzyć je na głos, po czym pomaga Danny'emu podnieść się na kolana i łokcie, bo z powodu nadgarstków przymocowanych do łóżka jego przedramiona leżą płasko na materacu.

Wreszcie staje z boku, ustawia się pod odpowiednim kątem... i pozwala pacce czynić jej powinność.

Wymierza klapsy z umiarkowaną siłą, wpierw koncentrując się tylko na pupie Danny'ego, a później celując od czasu do czasu w delikatniejszą skórę, w miejscu gdzie uda łączą się z pośladkami. Dochodząc do pięćdziesiątego uderzenia, Steve przekłada packę do drugiej ręki, a przy osiemdziesiątym Danny zaczyna płakać i szlochać. Około setnego klapsa Steve - czując, że żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła - utwierdza się w swoich podejrzeniach.

Danny nie użyje swojego hasła bezpieczeństwa.

W jednej chwili packa zostaje rzucona przez pokój z wściekłością, jakiej Steve nie czuł od bardzo dawna. Przy czym nie jest pewien, na kogo właściwie jest wściekły. Szala waha się pomiędzy Dannym a nim samym.

Tymczasem jednak Steve musi zadbać o tego wspaniałego, zawziętego faceta, który najwidoczniej nie jest w stanie zaufać Steve'owi. Któremu teraz Steve również nie będzie w stanie zaufać, nie w tej sprawie. Ponieważ do tej pory Steve ufał Danny'emu, że powie stop w razie potrzeby.

****************************

Następne godziny to mnóstwo troskliwej opieki.

Steve przez moment przeżywa rozterkę, nie mogąc zdecydować, czy chce zająć się tyłkiem Danny'ego, czy potrzymać w ramionach swojego partnera, lecz potrzeba przytulenia i pocieszenia Danny'ego ostatecznie zwycięża. Danny prawdopodobnie potrzebuje kontaktu fizycznego i Steve'owi też się to przyda.

Zatem uwalnia ręce Danny'ego, tym razem zdejmując skórzane bransoletki z jego nadgarstków, i bierze go w objęcia, ostrożnie układając ich w takiej pozycji, w której pośladki Danny'ego nie dotykają materaca.

Wydaje kojące odgłosy, nieśpiesznymi i - jak ma nadzieję - uspokajającymi ruchami przesuwa dłońmi po każdym kawałku skóry, którego potrafi dosięgnąć, i skupia się na zachowaniu równomiernego oddechu, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że Danny postara się do niego dopasować, aż będą oddychali jak jedna istota.

Dopiero znacznie później zabiera się za doprowadzenie Danny'ego do porządku, wciera łagodzący balsam w jego zmaltretowane ciało, po czym starannie przykrywa go kocem. W końcu przynosi z kuchni trochę jedzenia dla nich obu i spędza resztę czasu tuląc się do Danny'ego.

Jutrzejszy dzień - a wraz z nim rozmowa, którą powinni byli odbyć dawno temu - nadejdzie w samą porę.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho, ho, ho! Czy są tu jakieś grzeczne dzieci?   
> No jasne, cóż za niemądre pytanie... grzeczne dzieci nie czytają takich fików Ale ja i tak mam dla Was prezent – zapowiadany od początku happy end tej angstowej historii (ツ)  
>  **Enjoy!**

 

Raz jeszcze siedzą w hamaku, Danny wtulony w Steve'a. Kołyszą się łagodnie, a ciepła bryza niesie ku nim zapach oceanu. Steve przyciska nos do potarganych włosów Danny'ego i rozkoszuje się tym idealnym momentem. Obaj wiedzą, że ta chwila będzie miała swój kres.

\- Ufałem ci, że powiesz stop, Danno. Czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? - Steve wie, że Danny musiał wiedzieć, że ta rozmowa kiedyś nadejdzie, jednak blondyn mimo to sztywnieje w jego ramionach.

\- Myślałem, że jakoś to zniosę, to... lanie packą. Przepra...

\- Nie przepraszaj. I nie okłamuj mnie, Danielu.

Steve mówi to z tą samą intonacją, jakiej zawsze używał, odkąd weszli w ten nowy wymiar ich związku, i jeżeli miało to jakąś pozytywną stronę, to Steve wie, że Danny reaguje na ten ton w szczególny sposób. Przynajmniej to, ma nadzieję, nie było udawane.

W każdym razie teraz to działa, bo Danny przestaje gadać i głośno przełyka ślinę.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co sobie myślę? Myślę, że w ciągu tego miesiąca, kiedy żyliśmy w ten sposób, nie raz doszło do sytuacji, w której powinieneś był użyć swojego hasła bezpieczeństwa, ponieważ nie czułeś się swobodnie. Albo chociaż powinieneś był powiedzieć "żółty", żeby trochę zwolnić tempo. A ja... ja prawdopodobnie powinienem był wiedzieć, że to było zbyt piękne, aby mogło być prawdziwe, że ktoś nieobeznany z tym stylem życia akceptuje wszystko bez żadnego wysiłku, ale niech to szlag, Danno, ufałem ci, że każesz mi przestać albo zwolnić. Więc dlaczego, do diabła, tego nie zrobiłeś? Czyżbyś sądził, że nie będę cię chciał, jeśli powiesz "stop"?

I wtedy, dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy te słowa wydobywają się z jego ust - i gdy Danny sztywnieje jeszcze bardziej w jego ramionach - wtedy Steve wie, że to dokładnie o to chodzi. I po raz kolejny słyszy tamte słowa, wymamrotane przez Danny'ego, jak by się wydawało bardzo dawno temu, kiedy Steve po raz pierwszy poruszył ten temat.

_Choć raz w życiu chciałbym być dla kogoś wystarczająco dobry taki jaki jestem._

_Nie wmawiaj mi, że tak nie jest, kiedy to oczywiste kłamstwo. Nie prowadzilibyśmy tej rozmowy, gdybym ci wystarczył taki jaki jestem, nie mam racji?!_

\- Danny... to nie jest to, czego chciałem.

I to ewidentnie nie jest właściwe stwierdzenie w tych okolicznościach.

Nagle Steve trzyma w ramionach furiata, naburmuszonego i rozjuszonego kocura, który miota się jak ryba w sieci i prawie skopuje ich obu z hamaka, zanim zajmuje zamierzoną pozycję, siadając okrakiem na Steve'ie - pomimo bólu jaki musi odczuwać - i zaczyna zajadle okładać pięściami jego klatkę piersiową, dopóki większemu mężczyźnie nie udaje się ich złapać i przytrzymać.

\- Przestań, Danny, przestań. Przestań!

\- Nie mów mi, żebym przestał, ty sukinsynu. Robiłem wszystko czego chciałeś, więc nie będziesz mi teraz mówił, że tak nie było. Pozwalałem ci... Pozwalałem ci robić ze mną... wszystkie te rzeczy i teraz nie będziesz mi wmawiał, że wcale tego ode mnie nie chciałeś.

To jakiś pieprzony obłęd, a Steve nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem to tego doszło. Wydawało mu się, że całkiem dobrze im się układa, wydawało mu się, że świetnie sobie radzą, tyle że wcale tak nie jest, a on nie ma pojęcia, jak to naprawić.

\- Nie w ten sposób, Danny, nigdy w ten sposób. Nigdy w ten sposób - szepcze łamiącym się głosem i przyciąga opierającego się blondyna do swojej piersi, za nic nie chcąc go puścić.

\- Kiedy rozmawialiśmy na ten temat, kiedy "negocjowaliśmy", miałeś mi powiedzieć, czego nie lubisz, czego nie chcesz. A nawet później, ufałem ci, że skorzystasz z haseł bezpieczeństwa, żeby mi powiedzieć, jak daleko mogę się posunąć. Nie potrafię czytać w myślach, Danno. Jeżeli mi nie powiesz, to nie będę wiedział, a jeżeli nie będę wiedział, to nie przestanę i...

I Steve musi natychmiast przerwać ten tok myślenia, zanim się zagalopuje i zacznie mówić o rzeczach o wiele paskudniejszych niż miałby ochotę rozważać.

\- Ufałem ci, że mi powiesz, Danny. Nigdy, nigdy nie chciałem, żebyś myślał, że musisz zgadzać się na wszystko, czegokolwiek zapragnę. Ponieważ to nie o to w tym chodzi.

\- To wszystko jest takie popieprzone - mamrocze cicho Danny. - Sądziłem, że potrafię to zrobić, być wszystkim czego chcesz. Sądziłem, że z czasem do tego przywyknę, jeśli tylko dzięki temu cię nie stracę. Byłem tak bardzo przekonany, że dam sobie z tym radę, Steve, dla ciebie. Dla nas. Bo kiedy myślałem, że mógłbym cię stracić z powodu czegoś takiego jak seks, to myślałem, że umrę.

I w tym momencie Steve naprawdę ma ochotę się rozpłakać, ponieważ to on narobił tego całego zamieszania. Z powodu seksu. Z powodu czegoś tak głupiego i, jak teraz uważa, nieistotnego jak seks.

\- Chodzi o znalezienie kompromisu, Danno. Nigdy nie oczekiwałem, że będziesz się zgadzał na wszystko. Na samym początku bez wahania powiedziałeś mi, czego nie chcesz. Czemu nie zrobiłeś tego później?

\- Bo tamto... dotyczyło poważnych spraw. A potem, kiedy chodziło o mniej znaczące rzeczy, pomyślałem, że jeśli zacznę ciągle odmawiać albo próbować negocjować, to w końcu posunę się za daleko. Chciałem, żebyś miał to, czego potrzebujesz, Steve. Po prostu chciałem sprawić, żebyś był szczęśliwy.

\- Te mniej znaczące rzeczy też są ważne. Nikt nie lubi wszystkiego, czy to w konwencjonalnym seksie, czy w perwersyjnym stylu życia. Nigdy nie oczekiwałem, że dopasujesz się do mnie na sto procent, Danny. O ile nie dam się sklonować, to nigdy nie trafię na taką osobę. Zresztą ja też nie lubię wszystkiego, co ty robisz, przecież o tym wiesz. Moje szczęście nie jest warte więcej niż twoje. Zawsze o tym pamiętaj.

****************************

Następne dni nie należą do łatwych.

Obaj decydują, że póki co odłożą na bok ich życie erotyczne, zarówno w jego perwersyjnej, jak i nieperwersyjnej postaci. Przez jakiś czas unikają nawet przypadkowych czułych dotknięć czy wymienianych z roztargnieniem pocałunków, jednak tego nie potrafią sobie długo odmawiać.

Na co natomiast poświęcają czas, to rozmowy. Dużo rozmów. I jeszcze więcej rozmów. Powinni byli zrobić to już wcześniej, ale - wypada uczciwie podkreślić - Steve uważał, że tak właśnie było. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, Steve może przyznać, że jego myślenie było odrobinę naiwne, ale chociaż raz nie zamierza brać całej winy na siebie.

Nie jest to łatwe, cała ta sprawa momentami do złudzenia przypomina bombę, którą tylko sekundy dzielą od eksplozji, jednak Steve wie, jak się obchodzić z bombami, więc postępuje powoli i ostrożnie, kurczowo trzymając się wiary, że ostatecznie obaj z Dannym zdołają znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Podczas tych długich rozmów Danny przyznaje, że chociaż wytrącało go to z równowagi, to przez większość czasu z chęcią poddawał się kontroli Steve'a i sprawiało mu przyjemność, że Steve się o niego troszczył. Steve słucha tego z ogromną ulgą - po pierwsze dlatego, ponieważ to oznacza, że przynajmniej pod tym względem się uzupełniają, ale również dlatego, że bywały chwile, kiedy Steve czuł się niemal jak gwałciciel, myśląc, że robił Danny'emu rzeczy, których on kategorycznie nie chciał.

I choć jego obwinianie się do tego stopnia nie jest słuszne, to jak najbardziej były pewne aspekty, z których Danny nie był zadowolony.

\- Odchodziłem od zmysłów, _babe_   - oznajmia Danny pewnego popołudnia, zamaszyście gestykulując rękami. - Wymagałeś ode mnie, żeby moje dłonie były cały czas skrępowane, a ja po prostu... potrzebuję być w stanie swobodnie nimi poruszać. I nie tylko to - ja chcę cię dotykać, _potrzebuję_   cię dotykać. A ty mi na to nie pozwalałeś. Nie będę zaprzeczał, że momentami to bywało ekscytujące, ale w ogólnym rozrachunku nie mogę znieść bycia ciągle związanym, Steve. Przez to mam wrażenie, jakbym miał wybuchnąć, i to nie w dobrym sensie tego słowa.

To pierwsza duża kwestia, co do której ich zdania się różnią, ale kiedy Steve przyjmuje to ze spokojem, akceptuje argumenty Danny'ego, mówienie o innych dziwactwach staje się prostsze.

No więc co z tego, że Steve lubi związywać swoich kochanków? Danny uważa, że czasami to całkiem w porządku, a to w zupełności wystarcza Steve'owi. Nie jest to idealne, nie tego by sobie życzył, ale to dość, by go uszczęśliwić. Tak jak powiedział Danny'emu - myślenie, że znajdzie partnera, który zaspokoiłby wszystkie jego fantazje, jest iluzoryczne.

Ostatecznie negocjują wszystko co robili podczas tej ich perwersyjnej "przygody" oraz wiele rzeczy, które Steve zaplanował na później. Co zaskakujące, dyskutowanie o tym, czego jeszcze nie próbowali, jest o wiele trudniejsze, głównie ze względu na to, że Steve wciąż nie ufa Danny'emu co do korzystania z haseł bezpieczeństwa. Jednak będą nad tym pracować, tak jak nad całą resztą, a dopóki nie wrócą do punktu, z którego zaczynali, Steve po prostu będzie musiał zachować wyjątkową ostrożność.

Ich końcowe ustalenia - uzgodnione z grubsza i otwarte na zmiany - są takie, że Steve'owi wolno w dalszym ciągu troszczyć się o Danny'ego kiedy tylko są w domu, odnośnie takich spraw jak krem do opalania, jedzenie czy zmuszanie go do pójścia spać, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Danny zgadza się nawet - przy czym rumieni się i odwraca wzrok - że będzie pytał Steve'a o pozwolenie na skorzystanie z toalety.

\- Ja... lubiłem to robić. Nie rozumiem dlaczego, ale to lubiłem - przyznaje ściszonym głosem.

Jeśli chodzi o erotyczną stronę ich relacji, przede wszystkim postanawiają ograniczyć czas na zabawę. Steve chciałby kontrolować Danny'ego przez cały czas kiedy są sami, lecz Danny nie potrafi żyć w taki sposób. Potrzeba mu również normalności, a skoro on tego potrzebuje, Steve zamierza mu to zapewnić. To jedyne uczciwe rozwiązanie.

To w związku z tym Steve wpada na pomysł kupienia Danny'emu srebrnej bransoletki, którą traktują jako dodatkowy wskaźnik nastrojów Danny'ego. Jeżeli Danny zdejmuje ją po powrocie do domu, zachowują się jak normalna, waniliowa para. Pomysł wydaje się być doskonały, lecz ponownie wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że Steve musi zaufać Danny'emu, że będzie on robił to, czego mu trzeba. Więc Steve trzy razy zmusza Danny'ego, by mu to przyrzekł - i ma nadzieję, że to wystarczy.

Kilka tygodni później Steve zyskuje pewność, że wprowadzone zmiany rzeczywiście działają, kiedy Kono z Chinem ukradkiem dają mu do zrozumienia, że wszystko wróciło do normy.

I gdy razem z Dannym po raz kolejny siedzą w hamaku, przytulając się do siebie i podziwiając jeszcze jeden zachód słońca, a Steve pyta Danny'ego:  
\- Myślisz, że między nami wszystko będzie dobrze?

W odpowiedzi otrzymuje nadzwyczajny uśmiech, jeden z tych oślepiających, które Danny ma zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla niego.  
\- Masz to jak w banku, _babe_.

I dla Steve'a to jest wystarczające zapewnienie. Jeżeli Danny w to wierzy, to on także.

 

 

~ Koniec ~

 

 


End file.
